Wormtail96's Christmas Carol
by Wormtail96
Summary: A parody of a Muppet's Christmas Carol. Dash Parr was a selfish, greedy, little buisness manager who despised Christmas. That is until he is visited by three special spirits to show him the error of his ways one Christmas Eve. Read and Review!
1. Chapter one: The Start

**Hello, everyone, WT96 here! I think it's high time I wrote a Christmas story. And this one parodies _The Muppet Christmas Carol_, and with parts parodied from _Mickey's Christmas Carol_. Anyway, here we go. I don't own the characters nor do I own the plot, Enjoy!**

_Wormtail96 Presents…_

_From Toon City Productions_

_A Wormtail96 Film_

_**Wormtail96's Christmas Carol**_

_From The Novel by Charles Dickens_

_Tom Kenny as Spongebob Squarepants _

_Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks_

_Danny Cooksey as Jack Spicer/Wormtail96_

_Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson_

_Greg Eagles as Grim_

_Benjamin Diskin as Numbuh 1/Nigel Uno_

_And Spencer Fox as Dash Parr_

_Songs Originally by Paul Williams_

_Executive Producer Me, Myself, and I_

_Dedicated to Darth Ben Valor, Tinyrocket, Neros Urameshi, Jussonic, and my fellow author pals"_

Our story begins in the Toon City. Here, people are getting ready for Christmas, sellers are selling, beggars are begging, thieves are thieving as usual. During this whole ordeal, a duo made up of a blue hedgehog and a fox with two tails got out of a cab.

"Dude, that was a great meal, Tails!" Sonic the Hedgehog said proudly.

"You got that right, Sonic!" agreed Miles 'Tails' Prower.

"So where to now?"

"How about...lunch?" suggested Tails.

Sonic chuckled as he said, "Great idea, Tails! I'm starving!"

As the two left, a truck goes by. The driver, whom was named Dr. Eggman, was yelling at some mini-robots making noises in the back saying, "Quiet down, back there!"

"Hey! I'm being stolen!" yelped GIR the Irken-brand robot as a greedy boy named Dib seizes him from the back of the truck and makes a run for it. "Someone, help me! Help me! Put me down!"

_Produced by Wormtail96 and him alone_

The kids were running around, giggling and having fun. Milhouse Van Houten and Nelson Muntz were watching from nearby. A mean humanoid cat named Pete in a window nearby got a bit annoyed as he throws the snowball at Milhouse, making him yelped.

"What about my nose?" yelled Nuka from a window. Then he let out a sharp 'OW!' as the shutters closes on his nose. Vitani turned away, rolling her eyes.

_Directed by Wormtail96 and him alone_

"Banana peels coming down!" laughed Wave the Swallow as she tosses down some banana peels from another window.

"Get your turkey! Get your Christmas turkey!" called out Charlie Brown.

Suddenly, a peeved-looking Snoopy stormed out of Charlie's cart, dressed in a turkey costume. Just then, the beagle ripped the costume off of himself, and threw it on the snowy ground. "That is it! I am not doing this gag anymore! If you want it done, hire a REAL turkey! I quit!"

With that, Snoopy stormed off with leaving Charlie confused.

"Get your boomerang fish. Oh! Guaranteed fresh. Throw the fish away and it comes back to me," laughed another seller named Jack Skellington as he demonstrates.

Anyway, our attention is on a trio selling sweets at a stand nearby. One of them is a teenage boy. He had a spiky, red hair and he had a painted on scar under his eye. He wore yellow goggles, a black trench coat, black trousers, and black and gold boots

The second figure is a yellow boy wearing a red sweater, blue shorts, and a red scarf.

And the last figure is a skeleton wearing a black hooded cloak. He was leaning on a scythe, bored.

As they try to sell sweat and treats to civilians, the teenager yelled out, "Sweats! Get your sweats here! Christmas desserts!"

"We got them all, including Turkish Delight! Get your Christmas desserts!" yelled out the skeleton, dully.

"They are very delicious! Tuppence a piece while they last." yelled out the yellow boy.

"We..." The teen stopped as he notices how the boy is chewing on the sweets. He frowns, "Bart, they aren't going to last long if you keep eating them like that!"

"Hey, is it my fault I want to drive the prices up?" protested Bart as he kept on chewing.

"Listen up, Bart, I..." The boy stops as he turns and sees "the audience". He smiles and made his introduction , "Oh! Hello! Welcome to _Wormtail96's Christmas Carol_, a parody of the Muppet version of the classic story. I am here to tell the story."

"I'm only here because Billy and Mandy are both having family over for Christmas" said the skeleton irritably.

"And I'm here 'cause I'm hungry." said Bart with his mouth full.

"My name is Wormtail96." said the boy proudly.

"I'm Grim" said the skeleton.

"And I'm Bart Simpson." said Bart but then he looks alarmed as he said, "Hold it! Hold it! Jack, you aren't Wormtail96!"

"I am too, Wormtail96!" snapped Jack/Wormtail96 in annoyance.

"No way! A pale skinned, mamma's boy Wormtail96 who hangs out with a skeleton and a ten-year-old?" asked Bart in disbelief.

"Of course!"

"That's the case" said Grim.

"And for crying out loud, you don't look like a Wormtail96 to me" Bart growled.

"I have to agree with, Bart! Wormtail96 is a classic and soon-to-be legendary author/all-mighty Dark sorcerer since February of 2006! A genius!" Grim added.

"Aw, you are too kind." Said the supposed Wormtail96 with a smile.

Bart glared at the so-called Wormtail96. "Give us one good reason why we should believe you?"

"Well, because I know the story of _A Christmas Carol_ like the back of my hover-bot."

"If that's so, can you prove it?" asked Grim.

"Sure!" said "Wormtail96" as he turns to show the two his hover-bot. "Um, there's a little scratch on the propeller and, uh, a dent on the front when I fell out of my jet..."

"That's not what we meant, you simp!" yelled Grim, interrupting Jack. "We meant the ding-dong story!"

"Oh, yeah. Got it." said Jack as he clears his throat.

**(Author's note (the real Wormtail96): I will call him by his real name, which of course is Jack Spicer to avoid any confusion. He will be playing me, of course. Me and a few other authors will make a short appearance in the story, in due time)**

Jack then begins to narrate. "'Mr. Oogie Boogie and Zim were as dead as a doornail."

"Eh?" Grim and Bart asked puzzled.

"Well, that's how the story begins, Guys, 'Mr. Oogie Boogie and Zim were dead to begin with'." Jack then continues. "'As I just said, dead as a doornail'."

"Good beginning, WT96." remarked Bart, being totally sarcastic as he rolled his eyes.

"Yet kinda creepy and spooky." said Grim shivering a bit. He then smirked and said "I love it!"

"Thanks, guys." said Jack smiling.

"You're welcome, Mr. Wormtail" Bart said happily.

Jack continued. "'In life, the two had been business partners with a shrewd moneylender named Dashiel Robert Parr'. You will meet the one we call Dash when he comes around that corner."

"What corner?" asked Grim, looking around.

"There." said Jack with a sigh pointing to a corner that had an alley that was fogging nearby.

"When will he show up?" asked Bart, looking in that direction.

Jack looked at his watch "Oh, right about…Now."

Sure enough, a small figure came out of the alley. He was a short, mean, ten-year-old kid with dirty blond blown-back hair. This kid was a Super the power of super speed. He was wearing a purple sweater with a green stripe around the chest-section, with a dark-green business jacket worn over it, black and grey striped trousers, a swamp-green coloured scarf, and huge, puffed-up grey and yellow trainers. A spandex glove was worn over one of his hands.

"There he is. Dashiel Robert Parr." said Jack.

**(Author's note: I am going to make Dash still 10, because I can't imagine him as an old man, but I've made him as Scrooge-like as I can) **

Dash Parr walked on while lighting a cigar with a skull-headed lighter, going passed the three who looked at him a bit nervous.

"Sheesh, how come it has become so freezing all of a sudden?" shivered Grim.

As Dash walked on to his destination, an old couple watches as they began to sing.

Sora: **_When a cold wind blows it chills you  
Chills you to the bone_**

Ariel: **_But there's nothing in nature that freezes  
Your heart like years of being alone_**

Dash passed a few more people as they sing.

Lock: **_It paints you with indifference  
Like a lady paints with rouge of veal_**

Shock and Barrel appeared and grabbed Lock as they sang.

Shock: **_And the worst of the worst_**

Barrel: **_The most hated and cursed_**

Shock: **_Is the one that we call Parr_**

**(A/N: Just for those who don't know, Lock, Shock, and Barrel are characters from _The Nightmare before Christmas_)**

Dash passed a familiar Meerkat and a familiar Warthog in winter clothes who looked on.

Timon: **_Unkind as any_**

Pumbaa: **_And the wrath of many_**

Timon: **_This is Dash Parr_**

Soon a crowd began to sing as they glanced at Dash passing them without a care.

Crowd: **_Oh, there goes Mr. Humbug  
There goes Mr. Grim  
If they gave a prize for being mean  
(pointing) The winner would be him_**

Lightning McQueen, Sally, Doc Hudson, and Maytre (from _Cars_): **_Young Parr, he loves his money  
'Cause he thinks it gives him power_**

Various Super heroes: **_If he became a flavour you can bet he would be sour_**

"Yep. Even the other Supers don't like him." agreed Beast Boy as he looked on.

As Dash passed under an arch, the fairies began to sing.

Ant-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, and Jorgen: **_There goes Mr. Skinflint  
There goes Mr. Greed_**

The window opened from nearby as Knuckles and Amy sang next.

Knuckles and Amy: **_The undisputed master of the underhanded deed_**

Next Ed, Johnny, Kevin, Jimmy, Sarah, Rolf, Nazz sang sadly.

Ed and the other Cul-de-sac kids: **_He charges folks a fortune for his dark and draughty houses  
Us poor folk live in misery_**

Mayor (From _The Nightmare before Christmas)_: **_It's even worse for monsters_**

Dash passed by a draughty house where a group of monsters was staying at as a monster looked sadly as he said, "Please sir. We need some insects."

A singing female choir, made up of female cartoon characters (such as Dee Dee, Trixie Tang, and Tootie).

Female cartoon characters: **_He must be so lonely  
He must be so sad  
He goes to extremes to convince us he's bad  
He's really a victim of fear and of pride  
Look close and there must be a sweet kid inside_**

Dash stopped in front of them and glared. The girls smiled but the kid just scoffed and walked away.

"Nah!" remarked the girls, shaking their heads.

Dash passed a crowd that was watching a show by Homer Simpson, and Sideshow Bob.

Homer and Sideshow Bob: **_There goes Mr. Outrage  
There goes Mr. Sneer_**

Homer: **_He has no time for friends or fun_**

Sideshow Bob: **_His anger makes that clear_**

Homer accidentally hit Bob on the head with a toy club by mistake, making the man yelped and the bold-man to laugh in amusement. Meanwhile, a few people riding in a cart nearby sang.

Pain and Panic (From Disney's _Hercules_): **_Don't ask him for a favour 'cause his nastiness increases_**

Bender and Fry: **_No crust of bread for those in need_**

Monsters: **_No insects for us monsters_**

As Dash continued down a street, Jack, Grim, and Bart were there. Jack was narrating, Grim was watching while Bart ate salted popcorn.

"'Dash Parr liked the cold very much. He was hard and sharp as a flint secretive. Self-contained as solitary as an oyster'." narrated Jack.

"Whoa." said Grim in amazement.

Meanwhile, Dash Parr pushed through a few people, annoying them, as he continued on. The crowd continued singing.

Crowd: **_There goes Mr. Heartless  
There goes Mr. Cruel  
He never gives  
He only takes  
He lets his anger rule  
If being mean's a way of life  
You practice and rehearse_**

As Dash Parr arrived at his destination, which was the place he worked at, a crowd gathered. One of them, Sheen, mumbled to Libby nearby.

Sheen: **_Then all that work is paying off  
'Cause Parr is getting worse_**

As Dash Parr tried to open the door, the crowd finished up their song as they point accusingly at him.

Crowd: **_Every day in every way  
Parr is getting worse_**

Finally, Dash Parr turned and glared angrily at the crowd with a vicious snarl. The crowd looked nervous as they left, going back to what they were doing.

"Oh boy! Gotta go!" said Ash quickly, along with May, Max, and Brock.

"How time flies! Look at this!" said Jafar quickly as he leaves.

"See ya later!!" said Mike (From _Monsters INC)_ quickly as he made his exit.

"Let's see. What was I doing?" asked Fry stupidly as he leaves.

Dash watched as everyone left the scene. He frowned and remarked, "Humbug!"

He got the door opened and went in. The sign on the front of the building read, "Parr, Zim, & Oogie Boogie Inc." Dash never bothered to change it after his partners' deaths.

Jack, Grim, and Bart watched from nearby. Grim whistled as he said, "What a mean little brat….He's my kind of guy!"

"Yep." said Jack nodding. He turned to the audience as he narrated, "'He was a tightfisted hang at the grindstone, Das..." As Jack turned to the window to look inside, he was cut short as he noticed that the window was dirty, making it difficult to do so. He looked at the window and frowned. "Man, this is a dirty city."

"Tell me about it." Remarked Bart.

"Uh, hold on, Wormtail96." said Grim. He picked up Bart who yelped in protest. He began using his shirt to wipe the window clean.

"Thanks for making my shirt a part of this! Thank you very much!" scowled Bart sarcastically as Grim continues wiping the window, getting his clothes all dirty.

"You're welcome!" said Grim smirked as he let Bart go, making him fall into the snow.

"Thanks, Grim." said Jack smiling. Then he went back to his narration. "'He was a tightfisted hang at the grindstone, Dash Parr. A Squeezing, wrenching, grasping, clutching, covetous little sinner'."

"He sure does look that way." Grim said as he, Jack, and Bart who got back up, looked through the window.

Inside, Dash Parr's workers, three girls named Kimiko and Lisa Simpson, and Ophelia (From Juniper Lee's Show); two Italian plumbers named Mario and Luigi, and a green humanoid hawk named Jet were working their fingers to the bone; thankfully not literally. At a desk, a humanoid yellow sponge was hard at work. He was square-shaped and wore square brown pants, a red tie, and a white shirt. This guy was none other than Dash's clerk, Spongebob Squarepants.

As Dash walked to his office, he noticed a shivering blue imaginary friend shaped like a pac-man ghost waiting nervously.

"Mr. Squarepants!" addressed Dash with a frown.

"Uh, yes, Mr. Parr?" asked Spongebob as he looking up at him.

"Who is this?" demanded his boss as he pointed at the imaginary friend with his still-lit cigar.

Spongebob looks and said, "Oh, it's some fella named Bloo (_Foster's Home for Imaginary friends_). He is here to talk about his mortgage."

"Please, sir!" said Bloo pleading as Dash walked by him to put his coat and stuff away. "I know you are upset and all and I didn't mean to fall behind in my payments! It's Christmas after all! Don't shout at me, sir! That and maybe Berry. Her lungs weren't good lately. The doctor has his share, doesn't he? I mean you can yell and scream and you're right, but it won't do you any good!"

Dash groaned angrily as he went back, picked Bloo up, and carried him to the door. As his workers watched, Bloo continued, "Because I'm...something from a rock and that's the truth!"

Dash opened the door and threw Bloo outside. As Dash closed the door, Bloo called to him happily from outside, "Thank you for not yelling at me!"

After closing the door, Dash turned around. Spongebob, Mario, Kimiko, Luigi, Ophelia, Lisa, and Jet went back quickly to what they were doing. As Dash goes back to his office, he said to Spongebob, "Get the eviction notices ready for tomorrow, Mr. Squarepants. We need to deal with them now".

"But," Spongebob protested as he got out of his desk and walked forward, "Tomorrow's Christmas, sir."

Dash just stared at him for a good long minute while taking one last draught of his cigar then throwing it into a spittoon "Fine. You can gift-wrap them." said Dash cruelly as he picks up the notices.

Spongebob frowned sadly while he groaned. It was another typical day at the office of Parr, Zim, and Oogie Boogie.

* * *

Dash: Scooge?! You made me Scrooge?! 

Wormtail96: Yes, nice eh?

Dash: I guess…

Wormtail96: Right, readers, read and review, but no flames of any kind!


	2. Chapter two: Dash Parr's Issues

**(A/N) Here's chapter two, hope ya like it! BTW Ben, sorry but I really want Dash to be a main character in one of my fics, and okay, Dash isn't exactly a Scrooge-like person, but it is too late to turn back and redo the fic, since X-mas is right around the corner.

* * *

**

**Chapter two**

**Dash Parr's Issues**

Spongebob groaned as his boss handed him a huge stack of notices and he took them. He cringed as it was very high up and was easy for them to fall at any given time.

"Let us help you with-a that, Spongebob." said Mario as he, Luigi, Kimiko, Ophelia, Lisa and Jet went to help.

"Hey, thanks." said Spongebob smiling as his friends took the stack. But of course, they had trouble.

"Geez, there's-a a lot of notices today." observed Luigi trying to keep the stack from falling.

"We'll get them." said Jet trying to keep the stack up as well.

As Spongebob watched, his fellow employees try to put the notices away but the highness of it was different to do so. Finally they yelled, "Look out", as they fell to the ground with the stack of notices.

"Ooh" said Spongebob cringing.

Meanwhile, Dash chuckled as he worked. "Ha! Christmas is a busy time for us, Mr. Squarepants. People are so busy making feasts, giving parties, and spending their cash on useless junk, they didn't bother to pay their mortgages! December is the foreclosure season in my opinion; it's the harvest time for the moneylenders".

After the employees recovered, they stood next to Spongebob.

"Hey Spongy. Tell him." hissed Ophelia.

"Yeah, tell him Mr. Squarepants" insisted Luigi.

"Come on, do it, dude!" insisted Jet.

After getting several more insists, Spongebob nodded then turned to speak to Dash, clearing his throat. "Uh, Mr. Parr, sir? It's getting cold in here. The other employees wondered if they could have an extra shovelful of coal for the fire".

"Yeah! We can't do our work in this cold!" groaned Kimiko as she shivered.

"Our pens are turned into ink-cicles." added Mario.

"And our assets are frozen." Lisa shivered.

"Good grief. I hope you know that you almost said a swear word, right?" asked Jet with a groan.

Dash frowned/scowled as he said, "Oh, it always has to be about you lot, eh? How would you like to be suddenly..." He looks up quickly and yelled so loud that the employees hair/hats/feathers blew back like they were in the wind, "**UNEMPLOYED?!**"

"Heat wave!" said the employees quickly, getting quickly dressed into Hawaiian outfits. Soon enough, they danced around singing, "_This is my island in the sun_," as they went back to work.

Spongebob looked around nervously and chuckled, "Well, you've convince them again, Mr. Parr". After getting another glare from his boss, Spongebob quickly went back to work.

Outside, the trio of narrators looked on through the window.

"Geez, he's grumpier than my Grandpa on a Friday mornig" observed Bart.

Jack AKA Wormtail96, nodded. He then went back to narrating as he looked at 'The Audience', "'At that moment, who should arrive at..."

"Yo guys, Merry Christmas!"

The three turned to see a Japanese girl, a humanoid duck, a humanoid dog, and a humanoid mouse approaching.

The Japanese girl was a Japanese rockstar/Goth who had gothic blue hair. She wore a purple sweater with a skull on it and wore a black skirt and a lilac scarf. She was Yumi.

The humanoid mouse was called Mickey, the duck was named Donald and the dog was named Goofy.

Jack chuckled as they approached.

"Hey, Guys! What are you doing here?" asked Jack happily.

"I convinced Kaz to let me spend Christmas with you guys" Yumi said.

"Well, we just came to say 'Merry Christmas'" Mickey laughed, "Me, Donald ad Goofy would love to stay, but we've got to help Sora ad Ariel get ready for the big day".

"See ya" said Donald and Goofy as the three left.

"Bye, guys!" Grim called after them.

"So what are we doing for Christmas?" Yumi asked Jack.

"Well, first off, you guys gotta call me Wormtail96." Jack told her

"'Wormtail96?," Yumi asked, raising an eye-brow.

Jack whispered to Yumi, "Just for this story." Then he said, "And right now, I am narrating. But you can stay and watch if you like. Then we can have a good Christmas later."

"Fine." sighed Yumi said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, uh, back to the story." Jack said clearing his throat. As the others watched, Jack went back to his narration, "'At that moment, who should arrive at the door but Dash's nephew, Edd, one of his only living relatives'."

"'Edd? I don't see him." Bart said looking around.

"Trust me."

"But wait a minute! How can Dash have a nephew? He's ten-years-old, mon!" Grim asked.

"Well, ya see, when Dash was younger, he drunk some permanent youth tonic to make him stay, in a way, ten-years-old for the rest of his days" Jack elaborated. He then noticed something. "Oh, here he comes, now".

Just then an adolecent came to the building and knocked loudly, alarming Bart enough to make him accidentally fall into the snow.

He was a thirteen-year-old adolecent who wore a sock-like hat, and an orange sweater, and a purple scarf. This was Edd, Dash's nephew.

"Hello? Uncle?" announced Edd.

"Bart." said Grim, Goofy and Donald as they helped Bart out of the snow.

"Well, Mr. Wormtail96, you are very good at this." said Bart sarcastically as Jack, Grim and Yumi laughed.

Edd opened the door and came in. He smiled as he saw Dash sitting at his desk working.

"Merry Christmas, Uncle Parr! God save you!" cheered Edd.

Dash looked up and frowned. "'Merry Christmas'? Bah, humbug!"

"Quick, it will be warmer in there!" yelled Bart as he runs into the building. The others paused then went in themselves. They got in just as Edd closed the door.

"Oh, come now. Christmas is a humbug? You surely don't mean that!" said Edd surprised. He knew his uncle was like this every Christmas season.

As Jack, Bart, Grim, and Yumi walked through the building, Grim shivered, "Actually it's colder in here."

"Yeah." agreed Yumi shivering.

"Merry Christmas, ha!" snapped Dash angrily at Edd, unaware of other new comers in the room. "What gave you the right to be merry? You're poor enough. And besides, you use to dislike the holiday as well, remember?!"

"Well, that is true, I used to dislike it but I liked it now. Plus, you're rich enough." Edd pointed out.

"He got a point. The half-pint is speechless." said Grim in amusement as he looked at a speechless look on Dash's face.

However it didn't last long as he looked annoyed as he said, "Well, if I could work my will, every idiot who goes about with "Merry Christmas" on his lips would be cooked with his own turkey..." Spongebob looked up and yelped as he heared what his boss was saying. "...and buried with a stake of holly through his heart."

"So much for being speechless." said Bart with a groan.

"Oh come on, uncle!" protested Edd.

"Quiet you! You just keep Christmas in your own way and I will do it in mine, okay?" snapped Edd's uncle.

Edd frowned. Then he said, "Christmas is a loving, honest, and charitable time. And though it's never put a scrap of gold, silver, or a hundred dollar bill in pocket, I believe that Christmas has done me good and will do me good and I say God bless it!"

Spongebob and the other workers had stopped working to hear Edd's speech. When he was done, they all cheered for him.

Dash got annoyed by this however as he yelled out, "Let's see if any of you will celebrate Christmas in the unemployment line!"

The workers yelped as they got back to work.

Unknown to Dash Parr, Grim had put some coal in the furnace nearby as Bart blew to keep the room and himself warm. As they did, Yumi watched as Jack narrated.

"'Now, in these times, it was customary on Christmas Eve for well-meaning people to call upon business, collecting donations for the poor and homeless'." explained Jack.

As he said this, the door to the workplace opened up once more and a humanoid elephant and a humanoid spider-monkey came in. They both wore Camp Kidney Bean Scout uniforms.

"Hello! You must be Dash Parr, right?" asked the humanoid spider-monkey with a smile.

Dash looked up and groaned. "Oh great! a couple of bean scouts!" He growled, "What do you two want?"

"My name is Raj and this is Lazlo." Raj the elephant said introducing himself and Lazlo the spider-monkey as they walked further into the room.. Lazlo nods with a smile. "We're from the Camp Kidney Charity Foundation going around business and stuff. We came to speak to you about a donation." Lazlo elaborated.

"Oh, hello," Edd said with a smile then he noded to his uncle. "This jolly old kid is Dash Parr. He is very kind to charities!"

"Edd!" yelled Dash annoyed. He hated it when his nephew tried to put him through stuff like this.

"Well, Mr. Parr, at this great time of the year, the Christmas season, many of us feel that we should take care of the poor and homeless." explained Raj as he and Lazlo walked up to the desk.

"Okay, maybe. But what happened to the prisons and poorhouses? Aren't they still around?" asked Dash.

"Oh, they're plenty of those still standing." Lazlo said

"Oh good. I was getting worried for a second." said the kid sarcastically.

Raj took out a notebook and pencil as he continues, "We are hoping to raise a fund for the poor and homeless. What should I put you down for?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, you want to be anonymous. That's okay too. We'd just..." Lazlo began.

Dash interrupted Lazlo angrily, making both him and Raj jump a bit. "I wish to be left alone, got it?! I don't like to make myself merry at Christmas!"

"Well, he is right about that." said Edd with a frown.

"And I can't afford to make idle people merry!"

"He is wrong about that." Edd added frowning deeply.

Dash growled as he glared at Edd, "For the love of Pete, Eddward, don't you have anything to do besides getting on my nerves?"

"Well, to tell you the truth I do unfortunately. So I will just make my donation and leave you to give yours." Edd said. He then took out a $10 and gave it to Raj. "This is the best I can give you, kind sir".

"Why, thank you so much." said Raj smiling.

Edd headed back to the door with a Christmas wreath in his hands. Before he leaft, he turned back to Edd and said, "Oh! I almost forgot! You have got to come have Christmas dinner with Starfire and me tomorrow!"

"Oh great. Why did you have to go and get married?" said Dash in annoyance.

Edd laughed and sighed happily. "Because I fell in love, of course. Oh, that Starfire is so beautiful."

"Ha! That is the only thing in the world more stupider than a Merry Christmas!"

Yumi glared at Dash as he said that and growled/whispered as she approached him, "Why you little-!" luckily, Jack, Bart, and Grim held her back.

"Well, no use, now. I will keep my Christmas humor to the last". said Edd as he put the wreath on the front door. Then he said, "A Merry Christmas to you and a Happy New Year."

"Merry Christmas, Eddward" Spongebob said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas to you, Spongebob," Edd said, smiling back. He then opened the door and went through it, leaving the building.

"Yeah, well a Merry Humbug to you!" snapped Dash as Edd closed the door behind him. He grumped as he went back to work. After a few seconds, he realized that Raj and Lazlo were still near his desk. He looked up and snapped, "What? You're still here?"

"Well, we were hoping we can get back to the donation." said Raj, a hopeful look on his face.

Dash scowled. _What does it take to make them leave?_ he thought in frustration. All of a sudden, he got a wickedly evil idea as he smirked, "Well now, I think I know how to deal with the poor." He got up from his desk and walked away from it. Raj and Lazlo followed happily. They stopped being happy as he said, "My taxes can pay for the prisons and poorhouses. I suggest those idiot homeless losers go there!"

"What?" gasped Raj in shock. "But we can't ask them to do that! They would rather die!"

"If they'd rather die, then they'd better do it and decrease the surplus population!" yelled Dash angrily.

"Oh my!" yelped Raj in shock.

"Why I outta..." Lazlo started angrilly, but Raj held him back.

Dash opened the front door and said, "I'd like to reintroduce you to the door. Use it...now!"

"Well, okay." said Raj nervously as he and Lazlo headed towards the door. "Let's go, Lalo. I think we have kept Mr. Parr busy long enough".

Raj and Secret Lazlo, both having frightened looks on their faces, made their exit quickly. Dash slamed the door after them and scowled.

His workers, who were watching, went back to work quickly as he turned around. He spoted the wreath his nephew had left hanging on the door, grabed it, and began trying to rip it apart. Just then a singing voice outside interrupted him.

Voice: **_Good King Wenceslas looked out on the Feast of Stephen_**

Annoyed, Dash opened the door and again and looked to see whom singing.

**_Though the snow lay round about deep and crisp and even_**

Hearing the voice just below him, he looked down slightly and saw an eight-year-old boy with a square head ad brown hair on the steps below singing. His names was Mac.

**_Brightly shown the moon that night  
Though the..._**

Mac looked up slightly and stoped singing as he saw an angry look on Dash's face. Mac gapes and chuckled nervously.

"What do you want?" snapped Dash angrily.

"Uh...a penny for the song, sir?" asked Mac nervously.

Angrily, Dash closed the door in Mac's face. The young boy sighed sadly and turned to walked away. But before he could get too far, he heared the door opening behind him again. Smiling, thinking Dash was going to give him some money, he turned, only to get smacked down by a wreath.

"Here! You can have this, you little half-pint!" snapped Dash angrily. He slammed the door once more, much to young Mac's sadness.

Back inside, the workers, who were watching again, went back to work as he turned back around. They kept on working as Dash went back to his desk, grumbling angrily. Once it was safe, Spongebob and the other employees looked up, both in disbelief and pity at their boss.

Later that night, Dash was still at work counting up the money on his desk.

"17...24...42...58…252...21...78..." Dash said counting.

"Ahem." Dash looked up to see Spongebob and the other employees looking at him. Spongebob spoke up. "Pardon me for the interruption, sir, but it's close to closing time."

Dash sees the clock and sure enough, it is that time.

"Fine. I will see you all at 8 tomorrow morning." said Dash. Then he went back to his counting.

Spongebob sighed. He had to convince his boss to give him and the others tomorrow off. "Uh, Mr. Parr, tomorrow's Christmas."

"Fine. 8: 30, then."

The others looked at Spongebob, looking hopeless. Spongebob however wasn't giving up yet as he said, "Excuse me, sir, I don't think a half an hour off seems great even on Christmas Day".

"Yeah! It-a doesn't work!" Luigi agreed.

Dash looked up and frowned. "Okay, Mr. Squarepants. What do you think the time off you need is right?"

"Well, to tell you the truth...the whole day?" suggested Spongebob hopefully.

"Yes! That's right! The whole day!" agreed the other employees happily.

"The entire day?" asked Dash in concern.

"Uh, it was his idea." said Jet nervously as he pointed at Spongebob.

"Mr. Parr, the other business will be closed tomorrow, so why bother opening the office tomorrow anyway? It will be a waste of money if there's no one to do business with." explained Spongebob. "Plus, it will waste coal for the fire."

"He's got a point." agreed Ophelia.

"That's-a right" added Mario with a nod.

Dash frowned. "To me, it is nothing more than a stupid excuse for picking a man's pocket every December 25th!" Spongebob and the workers looked down, thinking their boss won't give them the day off after all. That is until he added, "But it looks like I am the only sane person who knows that anyway. Fine. Take the day off for all I care!"

Upon hearing, Spongebob and the employees cheered happily. They cheer positive remarks for Dash as he got up from his desk and got himself ready to leave.

"Knock that off! That's ridiculous!" yelled Dash angrily at the employees, freaking them out and forcing them to leave.

Spongebob, the only one around, noded and smiled, "Thanks, Mr. Parr. You're a saint!"

"You wish." mumbled Dash.

Outside, just as Dash was leaving, he spoke to his workers still inside.

"Remember, after Christmas tomorrow, I want you all here earlier the next morning!" exclaimed Dash.

"Okay!" said the employees happily. Dash closed the door and walked away. As he did, Jack and his friends were nearby watching.

"'With their employer gone at last, Spogebob Squarepants and his fellow employees immediately began that most pleasant of activities...the celebration of Christmas'." Jack narrated.

Inside, Kimiko looked out the window and turned to the others with a smirk.

"The blockhead's gone!" cheered Kimiko happily. The others cheered happily.

Spongebob smiled as he said, "Everyone, let's close up for Christmas."

As Spongebob and his friends began to do so, Spongebob began to sing. As he did, he and the others cleaned up to close up for Christmas.

Spongebob: **_There's magic in the air this evening  
Magic in the air  
The world is at her best, you know  
When people love and care  
The promise of excitement  
Is one the night will keep  
After all, there's only one more sleep till Christmas_**

His other workers cleaned up, moving furniture, trying to close the shade and keep failing to do so, etc..

Spongebob: **_The world has got a smile today  
The world has got a glow  
There's no such thing as strangers when a stranger says hello  
And everyone is family  
We're having so much fun  
After all, there's only one more sleep till Christmas_**

The others continued on their chores, finally getting some work done, including closing the shade.

"That's it!" cheered Mario and Luigi.

"We're done!" announced Lisa with a smile.

"Very good, everyone." said Spongebob with a smile.

Outside, Spongebob locked up the workplace for Christmas. As he and his fellow employees walked away, and everyone was having fun, he continued to sing.

Spongebob: **_'Tis the season to be jolly and joyous  
With a burst of pleasure we feel it arrive  
It's a season when the saints can employ us  
To spread the news about peace and to keep love alive_**

Just then, he heared some cheering some nearby.

"Hey, look at that!" Jet said pointing.

"Cool! It's the Peanuts gang's, Christmas skating party!" said Spongebob smiling as he saw the Peanuts gang having fun, skating. He and the employees went over to watch.

"Hey look! It's Spongebob Squarepants!" said Charlie Brown smiling as he saw Spongebob and the others coming.

"Hey, Spongebob!" said Snoopy waving.

Linus wasn't watching where he was going and he crashed into Spike, knocking the two down.

"You clumsy idiot!" snapped Spike as he pushed Linus off.

"Well, excuse me! Mutt!" snapped Linus angrily.

Spongebob noticed that most of the party goers were going to an arch nearby. They were watching a few people doing some crazy stunts or whatever they were doing.

"That looks like fun." said Spongebob with a smile. He decided to try it.

Later, the gang watched as Spongebob skated right by laughing and acting like an idiot, nearly crashing a few times. Soon he was done and stopped by the others who were applauding for him.

"Thank you very much! Thank you! Than..." Spongebob was interrupted as Snoopy rammed right into him.

Three party goers, all hanging onto each other like some of tower, skated by laughing. This caught Jack's attention who looked amazed by it.

"Whoa!" said Jack happily, then he turned to Grim and Bart. Grim smirked though Bart didn't.

"No way! You aren't making me do that!' protested Bart.

"Come on, Bart!" laughed Grim as he grabbed Bart and followed Jack to the skating rink.

Yumi and the party watched in amusement as the three friends rushed by quickly. Grim was riding on his scyth like a surfboard, Bart was on top of him, while Bart was at the top, screaming for his life.

Jack and Grim laughed like idiots as they rushed. Soon their ride ended when they crashed, Bart falling into a barrel nearby.

"I might be dead! But that was great!" Grim laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, great" said Yumi, rolling her eyes irritably.

Jack chuckled, then he looked at Bart who was climbing out of the barrel. Bart glared at his friends in annoyance.

"Fun, huh?" joked Jack.

It was now time for Spongebob and the employees to leave. As they walked away, they waved goodbye to the party.

"Merry Christmas, guys!" said Spongebob waving.

"Merry Christmas!" said the Peanuts gang, waving goodbye to them.

As Spongebob and his friends went on, Spongebob continued his singing.

Spongebob: **_There's something in the wind today  
That's good for everyone_**

"That's true." said Mario with a smile.

**_Yes, faith is in our hearts today  
We're shining like the sun  
And everyone can feel it  
The feeling's running deep_**

"Merry Christmas. Mr. Squarepants." said Mario as he and Luigi leaft to go on home themselves for Christmas.

**_After all, there's only one more sleep till Christmas_**

"Merry Christmas!" said Jet, Lisa, Kimiko, and Ophelia as they leaft Spongebob to go on home.

Spongebob smiled as he looked up at the night sky. He concluded his singing.

**_After all, there's only one more sleep  
Till Christmas Day_**

A shooting star rushes through the night sky saying, "Merry Christmas!"

Spongeboblooks surprised as he heared this. He looked kinda puzzled. He then shruged, turned, and headed on home himself. He passed a shivering Mac who was trying to keep warm with the wreath Dash had tossed at him earlier.

* * *

Wormtail96: Well, another chapter done! 

Mac: Loved it! But I didn't like it when Dash tossed that wreath at me!

Dash: I'm playing Scrooge! I had to!

Wormtail96: Anyway, next chapter, Dash gets a visit from his departed buisness partners...


	3. Chapter three: Oogie and Zim's warning

**(A/N) Right, time for chapter three! The fun really begins here!

* * *

**

Chapter three

Oogie and Zim's warning

Somewhere in a dark alley lied some buildings. It was so dark and spooky that no one would dream of living here. No one but those who did live there that is.

And before one of those residents returned home, Jack (Wormtail96), Yumi, Bart, and Grim pulled in on a carriage.

"'Dash Parr lived in chambers which had once belonged to his business partners: Mr. Oogie Boogie and Zim'." narrated Jack.

"Want some chips?" asked Grim as he offered a chip to Jack.

."I'm working, guys."

"Whoa!" said Bart as he stopped the horses, plus stopping the carriage.

"If you want." said Grim with a shrug as he chowed down on some chips.

"What's next, Mr. Wormtail96?" Yumi asked Jack.

Jack cleared his throat as he continued speaking to the "audience", "'The building was a dismal heap of brick on a dark street. Now, once again, I must ask you to remember that both Mr. Oogie Boogie and Zim were dead and decaying in their graves."

"Yuck. Too much info" Yumi said sticking her tongue out. As she did, Dash Parr arrived and approached his home.

"That is one thing you got to know or nothing that happens next will seem wondrous." Jack Spicer said in whispers now.

"Uh, what's with the whispering?" asked Grim in a whisper as well.

"Dramatic emphasis."

"Oh, I see" said Grim, not quite sure what he meant.

As Jack, Yumi, Bart and Grim watched, Dash looked around and frowned. After lighting another cigar, he then headed straight to the door, getting his keys. As he did, he noticed something odd was happening. For some unknown reason, the doorknocker was beginning to transform. Dash looked puzzled and suddenly, his eyes widened and the cigar fell straight out of his mouth as the doorknocker transformed into a green burlap sack in the form of a head with a few rippes in it that made eyes and a mouth. This head was familiar to Dash Parr and for good reason.

"Oogie Boogie?!" asked Dash in disbelief.

"PAAAAAAAAARRRR!" yelled Oogie Boogie in a ghostly manner scaring the hell out of Dash knocking him back.

The screaming had frighten the horses making them back up and causing Jack, Yumi, Grim, and Bart to scream and fall out of the carriage. As the horses run off with the carriage, the four landed in the snow. Grim, Bart, and Yumi recovered. As they stood up, Yumi turned and gasped "Uh-Oh" as she saw Jack lying in the snow, not moving.

"Jack" Yumi said worriedly as she ran over to Jack and tired to wake him up. "Jack, Wormtail96, c'mon! Are you okay?"

Dash got back up himself and looked at the doorknob a bit closer. Oogie Boogie's face had disappeared. He waited. Sure enough, nothing happened again.

"Bah, humbug. Musta been my imagination." grumbled Dash annoyed. He then unlock the door, open it, and went inside.

Grim and Bart joined Yumi in an attempt to wake Jack AKA Wormtail96 up.

"Jack! Speak to me, man!" yelled Bart. Realizing what he had just said, he corrected himself. "I mean, Mr. Wormtail96. WT. Are you hurt?"

"Please don't die, who am I gonna scam, now!" Yumi exclaimed sadly.

Suddenly Jack stood back up, much to the others' happiness and surprise. To their further surprise, he continued narrating as if nothing had happened.

"'To say Dash Parr was not startled would be untrue. Still, the moment has passed and the world was as it should be'." narrated Jack.

"He isn't hurt. He didn't break his concentration." Grim said in amazement.

"Hmm?" asked Jack turning to Grim.

"Ah, nothing."

Inside Dash's home, Dash took out a candle and lit it. Since he didn't bother to pay for electricity, and never wanted to, this was the best source of light he could get.

Outside, Jack, Yumi, and Bart walked up to the building. Jack turned and noticed Grim was digging through the snow, using his scyth.

"Grim, what are you doing?" asked Jack in annoyance. "We've got to follow Dash in here."

"I lost my chips when we fell. They have got to be here somewhere." Grim explained.

"Will you come on?" yelled Bart impatiently.

Grim sighed irritably. "All right."

Grim got up and followed his friends. Before they could go in, the door was slammed right on Grim's face, making him yelp and groan.

Yumi guffawed at this. Although, she still helped Grim from the door. "c'mon."

Jack sighed as he continued to narrated, "'Wally made his way up the staircase, caring not a button for the darkness. Darkness was cheap but Dash Parr liked it."

As Jack continued to narrated, Dash walked up the dark stairway, still shaken about what happened earlier. "'But the incident at the door has made Dashiel wary. Before he shut himself in for the night, he searched his rooms'."

"Hold it! Hold it!"

Outside, Jack stoped narrating as an annoyed Bart interrupted things.

"What's wrong now, Bart?" asked Yumi, annoyed.

"This! How does Wormtail96 know what Dash Parr is doing?" demanded Bart as he pointed to one of the upstairs windows. "We're outside and he's up there!"

"Bart, I am a storyteller. They are omniscient! I know everything!" insisted Jack/Wormtail96 angrilly.

"He's right, mon" Grim said nodding.

"Hoity-toity, Mister Godlike Smarty-pants," Bart snapped, rolling his eyes.

Jack groaned, then he continued speaking to the "audience", "'To conduct a proper search, Dash was forced to light the lamps'."

As he said this, a light in one of the windows appeared, meaning Dash had turned the lamps on like Jack had predicted. Bart looked shocked and confused as that happened.

"How does he do that," Bart asked Grim who just shrugged.

Inside Dash's bedroom, the kid blew out the lamp, then went into the room which lights he had turned on. He looked around, hoping he was not followed by anyone or anything. He was nervous and this wasn't the first time in ages. He held out his a cane looking very cautious. Just then he felt something near him. Suddenly he yelled as he grabbed what it was, threw it to the floor, and beated it with the cane. After he stopped, he looked at it and gasped.

"Oh, for crying out loud. I beat up my best dressing robe." groaned Dash as he picked his robe up. He checked it and sighed in relief. "Well, no damage."

Later, he put his gown on and sat in front of the fireplace, eating dinner. He sighed. He never liked eating alone but what choice did he have? He was the only person in the building and no one bothered to come visit him. Maybe it wass best that no one never did. As he was eating, he heared the bell ringing.

"What?" Dash asked puzzled as he looked at the bell. He turned, not expecting a visitor. Assuming he had just imagined it he went back to eating. But then the bell rang again very rapidly. Dash was frightened now. "What is going on here?"

Soon the bell stoped ringing. As Dash looked on, he noticed that the fire was mysteriously dimmed out. Soon the whole room was going black.  
Dash was getting nervous as he stayed where he was. Suddenly he heared noises coming from the nearby staircase. He gulped and turned to the direction of it.

_'What is it?'_ thought Dash knowing that it wasn't good.

Suddenly he jumped back as two figures in chains appeared flying out of nowhere screaming, "Whoa!"

Dash looked at them. One of the figures had the green burlap sack with a face head he saw in the doorknocker before (technically, he was a humanoid monster burlap sack). The other figure was a short Irken alien who had a flat head, to black antennas, to big pink eyes, and a triangular purple jumper. They both had many heavy chains and shackles wrapped around them. Both of them look very eerily familiar to the kid.

The two turned upon seeing Dash. The Irken chuckled as he said, "Woo-hoo! Look! It is Dahiel Parr himself!"

Dash looked alarmed as he tried to hide himself.

"Still looking young, but more wicked than ever, I see." said the monster-like burlap sack with a smirk.

"I knew he would not let us down! Woo-hoo!" agreed the Irken as he laughed with the other figure.

Dash gulped in concern as he said, "Who are you two? And how did you know who I am?"

"Well, who do you think we were? In life, we were your partners, Mr. Oogie Boogie..." began the monster burlap sack.

"...and Zim!" concluded the Irken.

Dash looked shocked. The figures looked like his partners who were dead for somewhat a long time! Yet...

"No way! You may look like them but you can't be them!" protested Dash.

"You are doubting your senses, Dashiel!" Mr. Oogie Boogie mocked.

"I am not! Well, maybe. They can be affected." explained Dash as he stood up. "Heck, a slight disorder of the stomach can make them cheat. You may be a bit of undigested beef, a blob of mustard, a crumb of cheese." The ghosts chuckled as Dash said this. "Heck! For what I know, there's more of a gravy than of grave about you two!"

The two ghosts looked at each other and laughed.

"'More of gravy than of grave'?" asked Zim in disbelief as he and Oogie floated over.

"That is the stupidest pun I have ever heard! And I heard lot from Lock, Shock, and Barrel! Where did you get those jokes anyway?" asked Oogie.

"Do yourself a favor and leave the bad jokes to either Hoagie Gilligan. Woo-hoo!" Zim laughed

"Come on, guys! Stop with the criticizing!" pleaded Dash, then he added angrily, "You two jerks always do that!"

"Ah, we do nothing but heckle you." said Zim with a smirk.

"It's good to do that again!" agreed Oogie.

"And anything else too!"

The two ghosts laughed making Dash gulp some more.

"Why, besides heckling me, did you come to me?" demanded Dash nervously.

"It is required of every man that the spirit withen him should walk abroud among his fellow men" Oogie stated.

"And if that spirit goes not forth in life, he is condemed to do so after death to witness what he cannot share, but might have shared and turned to help all" Zim stated.

As the two ghosts nodded, they began to sing.

Oodie & Zim: **_We're Oogie and Zim  
Avarice and greedy_**

Oogie: **_We took advantage of the poor  
Just ignored the needy_**

Oogie & Zim: **_We specialized in causing pain  
Spreading fear and doubt_**

Zim: **_And if you could not pay the rent  
We simply threw you out_**

Zim made a kick as he said "out", making Oogie Boogie laugh a bit.

"I got to say, I remember when we threw out the orphans!" chuckled Zim.

"Yeah. I remembered the little tike brates standing in the snowbank as we left." Oogie agreed, smirking.

"With their little frostbitten Yu-Gi-Oh cards!"

The two laughed to their amusement, then they groaned.

Oogie & Zim: **_We're Oogie and Zim  
Our hearts were painted black_**

Oogie: (groaning) **_We should've known our evil deeds  
Would put us both in shackles_**

Oogie & Zim: **_Captive bound, we're double-ironed  
Exhausted by the weight_**

Oogie: **_As freedom comes from giving love_**

As Zim sang next, the chains rose up randomly.

Zim: **_So prison comes with hate_**

Oogie & Zim: **_We're Oogie and Zim, ooh  
We're Oogie ad Zim, ooh_**

Dash yelped as he said, "Oh come on, guys! There's got to be something about mankind you liked!"

"Yeah. True. We did like one thing about mankind." said Zim nodding.

"I think...it was their money!" remarked Mr. Oogie Boogie.

Suddenly chains wrapped around Dash, freaking him out pulling him towards his two partners as they continued.

Oogie & Zim: **_Doomed, Parr  
You're doomed for all time_**

Zim: **_Your future is a horror story written by your crime_**

Oogie & Zim: **_Your chains are forged by what you say and do_**

When they said the last part, boxes with chains appeared and began singing next around the two ghosts.

Boxes: **_So have your fun when life is done  
A nightmare waits for you_**

Dash screamed in fear as he got himself free of the chains.

"Holy heck! What's with these chains anyway?" demanded Dash more frightened.

"Oh!" groaned the ghosts as the chains pulled them back.

"The chains!" groaned Zim.

"We have made these chains because of we did in life by greed!" groaned Oogie Boogie.

"If I recall, you are wearing a chain right now!" Zim said to Dash.

"Humbug!" exclaimed Dash, not wanting to believe what Zim just said. "Come on! Speak comfort to me, guys!"

"What comfort?" laughed Oogie in disbelief. Zim laughed along with him.

"Woo-hoo! It's too late for us but you can still save yourself! Tonight, you will be haunted by three spirits or ghosts!" explained Zim.

"What? More haunting? Forget it! I;'ve had enough ghosts for one night!' protested Dash in horror.

As the chains continued pulling the two ghosts back towards the exit, Oogie added, "If you don't take these visits, you will never escape the path we have entered!"

"Expect the first ghost tonight when the bell tolls one!" yelled Zim.

"Why can't I just meet them all and get this bloody done already?" yelled Dash.

"When the bell tolls one!" Mr. Oogie Boogie yelled, "Or your chains will be longer and heavier than ours combined!"

As they and their chains make their exit as they head down, they concluded their singing.

Oogie & Zim: **_We're Oogie and Zim, ooh  
We're Oogie and Zim, ooh  
We're Oogie and Zim, ooh  
Change!_**

As the two walked backwards on the staircase, Dash's eyes widen in horror, but only because of something else.

"Wait! Oogie! Zim! Watch out for that first..."

Too late, as a trip was heard and Mr. Oogie Boogie was heard yelling as he fell down the stairs with Zim yelling and falling after him. Dash cringed as they did so and as they exclaimed "Ouch! Yow! Man, these are long stairs!"

"...Step." said Dash. Then he cringed as he heared them crash to the bottom.

* * *

Author's note 

Wormtail96: Ha! Oh, how I laugh at that parody of Goofy's fall from _Mickey's Christmas Carol!_

Oogie and Zim: Funny for you, painful for us!

Dash: They've got a good point.

Wormtail96: Well, readers, that ends our chapter for now. Stay tuned for our next chapter as the fun really _really_ begins! Read and review and no flames! Also, take a guess at who the ghost of christmas past will be.


	4. Chapter four: The Ghosts of Xmas Past P1

**(A/N) Time for chapter four as we look at Dash's past. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter four

The Ghosts of Christmas Past (Part 1)

After his partners' falls, the fire returned to the fireplace as if it never left to begin with. Dash looked around as Jacknarrated.

"'And with that, the spirits of Dash's partners 'fell' into the darkness, leaving him once again alone in his room'." said Jack AKA Wormtail96 as he narrated from outside.

"Puh! That was as scary Billy's used sock's" Grim said, unimpressed.

"Well, at least it ended with some humor from Disney's Christmas Carol story." Bart pointed out to Grim.

"Right" Yumi agreed.

Jack chuckled. "Plus, this is culture. And like Bart said, we made up for the scary parts thanks to Oogie and Zim's fall."

Grim paused then felt something in his pocket. He laughed as he said, "Hey! Look what I found!" He takes out his chips, which he thought he lost in the snow. "My chips! They were in my pocket this whole time!" Jack and Yumi just stared while Bart groaned. Grim asked irritably, "What? I've eaten worse"

* * *

Back in his bedroom, Dash went to his bedroom, putting the candle on the table next to his bed. He looked around and frowned. 

"Ha! Spirits." sneered Dash as he blew out the fire. "Humbug!"

He then closed the curtains around his bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Outside, Jack, Grim, and Yumi had to climb over a gate near Dash's home in order to get to the next point of their story. They were waiting for Bart who was hesitating at the top of the gate. 

"Bart, come on!" said Jack in frustration.

"But I hate this!" protested Bart frightened.

"You want to know what's happening, right?" asked Yumi with a frown. "If you do, jump already!"

"Yeah! Dash's bedchamber is on this side of the house." Jack said, gesturing to the window that lead to Dash's bedroom. "Now jump already!"

"There's two things, among others, in this life that I hate. Heights and jumping from them!" yelled Bart still not moving from where he was.

"Too late to turn back now, Bart. Tell you what, just jump and I'd catch ya." Grim said.

Bart groaned then he prayed, "Oh, God save my broken little yellow body."

Then Bart screamed as he jumped from the gate top. Grim reached out to catch him. But Bart just went by him and landed in the snow.

"Oops." Grim said, not really caring as he turned to see Bart getting up and glaring in annoyance. "Missed."

"Okay, guys. Let's go." Jack said as he turned to leave.

Grim, before he began to leave, felt his pocket. "Well, what do you know? I left my chips on the other side! Hold on!"

The others watched as he went back to the gate. Then, to their surprise, Grim opened the gate, went through it, picked up his chips he left behind up, came back, and closed the gate. He noticed the looks everyone gave him.

"What?" asked Grim.

"You knew that gate was unlocked this whole time?" asked Bart surprised.

Grim looked at the gate and smirked "Yep! I just love making fools outta ya!"

Bart groaned as he followed Jack and Yumi who were moving on, remarking, "You are such an Jerk!"

"I heared 'dat, ya spikey-haired little-!" snapped Grim as he followed the others.

* * *

The night moved on as Dash sleeped in his bed all peacefully. As he did, the clock near his bed was almost to one. 

Outside the window to his bedchamber, Jack, Yumi, Bart and Grim were climbing up a nearby tree using rope to do so.

"Hang on, guys." Yumi said as she climbed the rope.

"'Dash Parr slipped into the empty silence of a dreamless sleep'." narrated Jack as he climbed the rope as well.

Bart yelped he looks down from where he was at. "Someone could break all his bones falling from this tree!"

"You want to know what's going on, right," Grim asked as he climbed. He didn't mind if he fell. He was immortal, afterall.

"Yeah."

Jack looked and saw Dash's bedchamber window. "There's Dash's window."

Inside the bedroom, Dash was still sleeping. That is until he was awoken by the sound of a bell chime. He opened one eye as he glared at the candle that was suddenly lit and blown out.

Outside, as the others watched, Jack began to yell out very loudly, "EXPECT THE FIRST GHOST TONIGHT WHEN THE BELL TOLLS ONE!"

Just as Jack yelled it out, a bright light glowed in the bedroom, making Dash stand up in his bed alarmed. Outside, Bart yelped and almost fell out of the tree but Grim grabbed him by the head, pulling him back up.

Nervously, Dash took the cane and opened the curtains, expecting an intruder. All he was greeted was a blue bright light that nearly blinded him. When it dimmed down a bit, he saw two figures that had chains and shackles wrapped around them floating in the room.

The first was an Asian girl. She had a few freckles, brown eyes, long raven hair with a pink strand, and she wore a green t-shirt (In which the rims of the sleeves and collar are red what seemed to be a red dragonfly symbol on the front of the shirt), along with a brown wristband (which had purple gems on it) on her right wrist, along with a brown belt and yellow belt buckle, blue trousers and brown shoes.

The second figure was an eight-year-old Asian boy, who had black hair, and wore a red sweater that had black sleeves and a blue fist symbol in the centre.

Dash looks at this and looked puzzled. "Uh, don't tell me. You're the guys who I was told is coming right?"

"Yes, Parr. we are" The girl confirmed.

"Wait a minute. First off, you're kids. Second, what's with the chains? And Third, I was told there were three spirits, not four!"

"First off, I can remember nearly 2100 years. We're the Ghosts of Christmas Past, but you may call me Juniper Lee. And this is my brother Ray-Ray. There can be more than one spirit of something, you know. But we're usually refered to as one ghost" Juniper explained.

"And to answer your question about the chains and shackles, these shackles represent those who have done wrong their past, and who have put themselves in shackles themselves, like your old Buisness partners Oogie Boogie and Zim" said Ray-Ray.

"Okay, what brings you two ghosts here?" asked Dash.

"Your welfare." Juniper said.

"Ha! My unbroken sleep can take care of that!"

Ray-Ray laughed mockingly. "All right, how about you're salvation then?" he then turned to Juniper, "I'm telling ya, June! Oogie was right, he really is a whiney little weasel".

"Now then, let's get going." Juniper said to Dash. Juniper then clicked her fingers, generating a blue spark.

Dash turned as the window opened mysteriously. Jack, Yumi, Bart, and Grim were still watching from outside. Of course, no one in the room noticed them.

Dash did notice something as he gulped, "Did you take Stupid Pills this morning?! No way! I can't go out that way! I'm not dead you know and I don't want to do so by falling!"

"Then take one of our hands" insisted Ray-Ray.

"Then, you can fly." said Juniper holding out her hand.

Dash hesitated but gave in and took Juniper's hand. Soon Juniper and Ray-Ray, with Dash with them, began to lift up. Soon they flew out the room.

As they did, Jack picked up a rope with a hook, swang it around, and, when Juniper, Ray-Ray, and Dash flew by, he threw the rope. The hook caught Dash's robe.

"Good!" said Jack with a laugh.

"Uh, what are we doing?" Grim asked puzzled.

"Nothing."

"What?" asked Bart concerned.

"Just hold on, guys." smirked Yumi as she grabbed the rope.

Bart and Grim grabbed the rope and soon they ended up screaming as Jack, Yumi, Bart, and Grim held on as the rope caught to Dash pulled them from the tree, making them hang from the air. While the others laughed, Bart yelped and screamed.

"Cool! I always wanted to fly!" exclaimed Yumi.

"Hey, Bart! Chimneys at twelve O'clock!" warned Jack. Too late, as Bart collided with some chimneys, knocking them down.

"Ouch!" yelled Bart.

The others continued laughing as they continue to hold onto Dash still flying, thanks to Juniper.

"Hello, Toon City!" laughed Grim.

"Goodbye, lunch!" yelped Bart looking like he was about to give.

"Uh, Spirit?" asked Dash as he looked around amazed.

"Please call me Juniper" insisted Juniper with a smile.

"And I would like to be called Ray-Ray. What do you want?" asked Ray-Ray as he looked at Dash.

Dash Parr thought he heard some laughing and screaming from nearby but he just shook the feeling off. "Never mind."

As everyone continued to fly on, they were approaching a bright light up ahead.

"Yumi, Bart, Grim, look!" said Jack pointing to the light up ahead.

"I don't want to look!" yelled Bart, covering his eyes.

Dash saw the light and looked confused. "Hey, what gives? It can't be morning already!"

"It's not morning! Ha! It is the past." explains Juniper.

"Whoa! Cool!" said Yumi in amazment.

"Mommy!" screamed Bart in a panic as everyone was covered in a white light.

* * *

After the blue light dimmed down, Dash and the others found themselves above a forest somewhere. As the scrooge looked on, Juniper began to fly down. 

"Uh oh. We're going down." Jack said alarmed. "Hang on!"

As everyone who was holding onto the rope yelled, they went into the forest crashing into stuff, making a few things scream.

"Sorry, madam!" apologized Jack

"Ouch!" yelped Bart

"Coming through!" exclaimed Yumi.

"Excuse us!" exclaimed Grim.

"Sorry!" said Jack.

"Look out!" yelped Bart.

Soon Juniper, Ray-Ray and Dash rised up again, unknowingly removing Jack, Yumi, Bart, and Grim out of the forest doing so. They had got some stuff and a yellow bird that was sitting on Grim's head.

Grim chuckled as he said, "Everyone this is Woodstock!"

"Yeah." groaned Bart as he spat out a feather. "We've met!"

Soon, they arrived at a school where Juniper and Ray-Ray began lowering Dash and the rope holders down.

"'And so, they arrived in Dash Parr's technical childhood." said Jack to the "audience".

"I hate that! One of the worst moments ever!" groaned Bart.

"Well, it's over now." Yumi said.

"Good. Safe at last," Bart sighed as he and the other three landed.

However, Bart heared a roar from behind him. He turned and saw a monster the size of him looking at him looking hungrily.

"Oh, boy!" groaned Bart. He yelped as he ran off, being chased by the monster. He yelled, "Stop it! Nice monster, nice monster!" He yelped. "Cut it out! I'm from Spingfield!"

Jack shook his head. Nearby, Dash noticed a school. For some reason which was now clear to him, he remembered it as he saw some kids playing and having fun.

"'It was the afternoon of Christmas Eve and Dash was conscious of a thousand odors, each one connected with a thousand thoughts and hopes and joys and cares...Long, long forgotten'." said Jack as he, Yumi, and Grim turned to see Dash landing on the ground gently next to Juniper and Ray-Ray.

Dash looked around and gasped, "Holy heck! It's my old school! Heck, I was a student here!" He looked and saw some kids running by. "Why, that's Mickey Mouse! Goofy! And Donald Duck! my best friend! Hey guys! Hello? Hello?" Dash looked confused as, for some unknown reason, none of the kids payed attention to him. Strangely, they didn't see the spirits either. "Hey, what gives?"

Juniper chuckles as she said, "Perhaps I should tell you, Dash. Ya see, all of this is nothing more than the shadows of your past. so they can't see or hear us."

"Yeah. No need to panic." agreed Ray-Ray.

"Let's go inside to see some more."

As Dash, Juniper, and Ray-Ray went inside the school, the watching three's attention was on the monster still chasing Bart.

"Bart! Stop playing with the monster!" said Jack in annoyance.

"Tell him that! Save me, guys! Save me!" yelled Bart alarmed as the monster was getting dreadfully close.

"Follow us, Bart. Quick!" said Yumi as she, Jack, and Grim went inside the school followed by Bart who quickly closed the door, causing the monster to slam into it.

"Ow." groaned the monster as he fell backwards to the ground.

* * *

Inside a classroom of the school, statues of famous people were on a shelf, ranking from left to right. Next to the statues were four famous and familiar figures, one of them began to speak.

"'And what a flood of memories came back to him as Dash beheld his old classroom'." said Jack as he, Yumi, Grim, and Bart looked on at Dash looking around in amazement at his old classroom as Juniper and Ray-Ray watched.

"Man, I know this place very well." said Dash with a happy sigh as he looked around. "The desks are familiar, the smell of chalk is familiar. I chose my profession in this room."

"And what about him? Is he familiar to you?" Ray-Ray asked pointing at someone.

Dash turned and gasped in surprise. In a desk studying was a boy about seven-years-old with a blond blown-back hairstyle, who was wearing a purple sweater with a green stripe around around the chest-section.

"'Dash beheld a small boy...a small boy he knew, oh very well indeed'." narrated Jack.

"Oh my God...it's me!" gasped older Dash.

As Dash studied, some of his classmates were leaving.

"Hey, Dash! Hurry up! The last bus for home is leaving!" announced Mickey Mouse.

Donald Duck chuckled. "Ah, forget it, Mickey. He never goes home for Christmas."

"Ah, who cares about stupid old Christmas, anyway?" snapped Dash angrily as the other classmates leaft.

Dash sighed sadly as he said, "To tell you the truth, I was often alone. That gives me more time to read and study. Christmas is the chance to get some extra work done. Give me solitude, it does. Unfortunately, I often felt...alone."

"Eh, Skeletons don't understand these things." remarked Grim as he watched.

"C'mon, you were never a lonely child?" asked Bart.

Grim glared as he remarked, "I have a bunch of brothers and sisters, 6 nephews, one grumpy uncle, a hard-to-impress dad, a nagging mom, and a bunch of relatives!"

Jack slapped his forehead as he groaned, "You're right. Skeletons don't understand these things."

"Maybe we should see another Christmas in this place." suggested Juniper softly as she noted Dash looking sadly.

"How could we? They are all much the same. Nothing has changed." Dash said sadly.

"You changed." Ray-Ray pointed out.

Dash paused and looked on. His childhood passed by as if by magic. The young Dash began to grow very little and soon he was up to his 12th year at the school. But since he had drunk youth tonic during that time, he looked excactly like Older Dash.

"'The years performed their terrible dance and in a moment, Dash Parr has seen almost his entire technical childhood pass. He saw his old schoolroom age and decay'." Jack narrated.

Just then, as he said that, the nose of a nearby statue had broken off.

"Huh?" asked Grim puzzled as he noticed. Suddenly the statues began to push right into Jack, Bart, Grim, and Yumi making them yelp.

"Ouch! Ouch! Hey! What's going on?" yelped Bart as he was getting squashed.

Young Dash looked up to see a humanoid crab scuttle into the room. He was a humanoid crab who looked like a butler.

"Well, master Dashiel, its graduation day!" announced the crab in a sailor accent as he scuttles next to Dash.

"Holy heck! It's my old principal, Mr. Krabbs!" gasped older Dash. He went next to Juniper and Ray-Ray and chuckled, "He taught me my greatest lesson!"

"Stand up, lad." said Mr. Krabbs as he stood young Dash up. "It's time for you to build your life just like this school!"

Meanwhile, the narrators were pushing the statues back.

"Push back, guys!" groaned Jack.

"My ear, my ear!" yelped Bart as he kept on pushing in pain.

The four yelped as the statues squashed them again.

Mr. Krabbs continued, unaware of what was going on on the nearby shelf. "You must work hard, long, and be constructive! Life is a golden opportunity, master Dashiel. Today, you go forth into the real world. Your must keep your nose to the grindstone." As he continued, the four narrators continued pushing the statues back, more successfully this time. "Work hard, young man! And one day, your life will be as solid as this very building!"

The four had succeeded into getting themselves free. However, they made the shelf slide down doing so. They all yelled as they, along with the statues, fall onto the floor near Mr. Herriman.

The old crab observed this happening. Then he said, "I've been meaning to fix that shelf."

"Yes, Mr. Krabbs." said young Dash nodding.

Mr. Krabbs smiled proudly. "Well, master Dashiel, you have just been accepted to become a young worker in a buisness in a town near Toon City. Today, you are now a man of business!"

"Cool! I have been looking forward to that! And so does my sister if she ever gets here!"

"Someone called for me?" A young familiar 14-year-old girl who had long black hair with an orange headband, and who wore a violet sweater came into the room, dressed up and ready to leave.

"Ah, miss Violet. So good for you to join us. You will be joining your brother master Dashiel at his new job!" said Mr. Krabbs smiling. "You two will love big business. It is the British way!"

Jack frowned and whispered something to Mr. Krabbs, "Uh, Mr. Krabbs?" He whispered a few things to him.

"Oh. Sorry." Mr. Krabbs cleared.

Mr. Krabbs cleared his throat and said, "It is the American way!"

"Yes. Mr. Krabbs" said young Dash and Violet nodding.

"Good." said Jack smiling, patting Mr. Krabbs on the back, then he leaft with Yumi, Bart, and Grim.

Mr. Krabbs looks puzzled as he turned. Upon seeing no one, he just shrugs it off. He saw a man coming in. "Ah, here's your coachman."

"Time to go, Dash" Juniper told the old version.

"There's more to see." agreed Ray-Ray.

"This is going to be great, right sis?" Dash asked Violet.

Violet chuckled and said, "Indeed. Well, let's go. Mom, Dad, and your friends Oogie and Zim are waiting. I can tell we will have a great future for both of us."

Old Dash sighed sadly, "Not for long. After a few months or so, Violet got married to that guy, What's-his-name? And after they were killed in a spaceship crash, I took their son Eddward in and raised him as like an uncle should his nephew."

"You love your nephew, do you?" asked Juniper in pity.

"Yes. Except afterwards and recently, I have treated him like dirt! Oh Eddward. What have I done?" groaned old Dash. He was now regretting the way he treated Edd. He looked up and sighed as he looked at the young version of his now dead sister, "I'm sorry, Violet. I made a promise to look after your son if something ever happened to you. And I failed to keep that promise. I failed _you_..."

"Remember, don't tip the driver." Mr. Krabbs told both young Dash and Violet in precaution making the two laugh.  
As Juniper, Ray-Ray, Dash, and the four narrators made their exit, Juniper and Ray-Ray snapped their fingers, generating a flash of blue light, surrounding them.

* * *

**Author's note**

Wormtail96: I think we shall stop here for now. Now that he has regreted what he has done, what else will he regret?

Dash: What will happen in the next chapter, that's what.

Wormtail96: Indeed. So Read and Review away, BUT no flames! Thank you.


	5. Chapter five: The Ghosts of Xmas Past P2

**Author's note  
It is time for Chapter five or part two of Dash's past. Here, we will see a _very_ sad event that will negatively change his life forever.

* * *

**

**Chapter five **

**The Ghosts of Christmas Past (Part 2)**

After the blue flash had disappeared, Dash blinked his eyes and realizes that he, Juniper, and Ray-Ray were at another time and Christmas. But what surprised him was that he was standing near a building, a very familiar building.

As he and the ghosts headed closer, Jack/Wormtail96, Yumi, Bart, and Grim were at a nearby lamppost via ladder.

"'A moment later, Dash found himself standing on a city street, looking at a building he had not seen in somewhat years'." Jack said to the "audience".Dash looked amazed as he looked at the building, resulting in Juniper asking, "So, you know this building, right?"

"Do I ever! This is my first job here! It's the Uno Family Realty Office!"

"'Once again, it was Christmas Eve. Night was falling and the lamplighters was plying their trade'." narrated Jack as he looked on.

Grim himself was lighting the lamp but he wasn't watching what he was doing and ended up getting the fire near Bart's tail feathers. Bart sniffed something and yelled as he spotted his hair on fire.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Light the lamp, not the kid! Light the lamp, not the kid!" yelped Bart as he screamed. "What are you doing?"

"Oops! Sorry!" yelped Grim in shock as he looked at Bart screaming, his hair on fire.

"Put me out, put me out, put me out, put me out, put me out!"

Jack looks around quickly for something to douse Bart's hair. He saw a pool of water below them and yelled out, "Bart!"

"What?" yelled Bart.

Jack quickly pushed Bart causing him to scream as he fell into the water, putting the fire out. He came out later, shivering because the water was very cold.

"T-t-thank you." shivered Bart looking up.

"You're welcome." said Jack with a smile.

Bart shivered as he went under again.

As Dash looked around, he saw a kid coming out of the factory. He was a ten-year-old (thanks to youth tonic) British kid wearing a red jumper, brown shorts and shoes, and black sunglasses. He was also bold. He was Nigel Uno.

"There he is! It's Nigel Uno!" gasped Dash as he pointed at him.

"Hey look, everyone! The dusk has fallen and the lamplighters are at work! This is Christmas Eve alright!" chuckled Nigel with a smile.

Dash smirked. "Man, he was an employer. He was as hard and as ruthless as a rose petal!"

"Really?" Ray-Ray chuckled with a smile.

"Come on! It's time to get this party started!" cheered Nigel as he went back in.

"All right! It's the Uno Christmas Party! We got to see this! Those parties are the best!" Dash said excited.

"That's why we're here." Ray-Ray said.

As Dash, Juniper, and Ray-Ray went in, Jack, Yumi and Grim were back on the ground trying to get Bart out of the bucket of water he fell into.

"Come on, Bart." said Grim while he had his scythe in there trying to reach Bart

."Bart, just grab onto the scythe." sighed Jack in annoyance.

Inside, everyone was excited as they spread their cheer and had fun.

As Dash, Juniper, and Ray-Ray came in, they saw a now older Violet hanging out with a tall guy drinking punch.

"Merry Christmas, Nigel" said Violet to Nigel as he passed by.

"Thank you!" said Nigel happily.

"It's Violet. And that guy she's with, it's her soon to be husband what's-his-name" said Dash amazed. He smirked. "Man, it's ironic that they had nerdy kid like Edd".

"Hey, excuse me? Can I have everyone's attention please?" yelled Nigel, trying to get the crowd's attention.

Jack's group came in, Grim carrying an iced Bart. He saw a chicken and laughed.

"Billy would sure have loved that for Christmas." Grim said with a smile, "Good thing he ain't here".

"Grim, Bart" Yumi said nodding to Bart still iced.

"Oh. Right," Grim went near a wall and smashed the ice Bart into it, freeing Bart who fell to the floor.

The yellow kid got up, shivering and frowning. "I suppose I should be grateful for that!"

"You're welcome." said Jack, rolling his eyes.

"Can I have your attention for a moment?" yelled Nigel more loudly. But once more, no one play him any attention.

Dash heard some laughing and looked up. He saw to familiar figures, a green monster-like sack and an Irken with a triangular jumper laughing while standing on the second floor. He recognized them quickly.

"Hey, it's Mr. Oogie Boogie and Zim! My old business partners before that accident." Dash said amazed.

"What accident?" asked Ray-Ray puzzled.

"Yeah. One of Zim's stupid inventions went out of control. There was an explosion that took both his and Oogie's lives. I was involved, luckily I survived." Dash cringed as he felt his black glove. "But my hand got burnt to the bones by the fire afterwards."

"Is that's why you have a glove on that hand?" Juniper asked referring to the black spandex glove on one of Dash's hands.

"Yeah. It was so mutilated; people look in disgust when they see it. See?" asked Dash as he removed his glove, showing the skeleton which was very terrible to look at.

"Eeew!" said Juniper disgusted, sticking her tongue out as she looked at Dash's boney hand.

Dash sighed sadly as he puts the glove back on. "You see? That's why I kept the glove on since then."

"Can I have your attention, please?" pleaded Nigel once more but again no one was listening.

Nearby, a little red-head girl named Sarah (from _Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy_) came by. She looked and frowned. She decided to help Nigel out a bit.

"QUIET!" yelled Sarah very loudly, causing everyone, especially Oogie and Zim, to quiet down suddenly.

Sarah smiled as she said, "Thank you."

"Thanks, Sarah" said Nigel. After clearing his throat, he said, "Welcome to the Uno and Family's Annual Christmas Party! As usual, I will begin the tradition of having me making a little speech."

"And as usual we will begin the tradition of taking a little nap!" laughed Oogie. Zim laughed along with him.

Nigel rolled his eyes as he said, "Ah, ignore them. They are creeps. Now then, my speech," Nigel took out a piece of paper. "Okay, my Christmas speech." He then read from it. "'Thank you all and Merry Christmas'."

He put his paper down, meaning he was done. This caused Oogie and Zim to look at each other, dumbstruck and silent.

Oogie finally yelled out, "That was your speech?"

"It was stupid!" snapped Zim.

"It was obvious!"

"It was pointless!"

"It was..." Oogie stopped as he realized something, "short?"

The two looked at each other. Then they said at once, "I LOVED IT!"

They both laughed.

A British woman laughed near Nigel. It was his mother, Mrs. Uno. "Never mind the speeches! Time to dance!"

"Okay, here's my mom, Mrs. Uno, to start the party! Way to go, mom!" cheered Nigel.

"Hit it boys!" said Mrs. Uno to a band of rock stars hired to perform for the party.

The rock stars started a classical song, getting the party started. Of course, Sarah was getting a bit bored with it.

Bart saw a buffet nearby where a French cook was working. "All right! A buffet! I'm hungry!"

As Bart and Grim got near, the chef began to sing in french.

He removed the covers off of lids, revealing Sebastian the crab singing, "Fa la la la la la la la!"

Bart groaned as he walked away, "Forget it! My mother told me never to eat singing food!"

"Or any parodies of singing food anyway." observed Grim.

In another part of a room, Dash spotted a familiar blond-haired person coming in looking over some paperwork. He was astounded. It was himself working at Nigel's office. As he passed some people dancing, he saw Nigel and went up to him.

"Hey, good to have you at this party," Nigel said to a guest. "Enjoy yourself!"

"Hey, Nigel!" said the young Dash, getting Nigel's attention. As Dash (the old one) watched, Dash showed Nigel the paperwork, "I have been checking this and done the math. You are spending a lot on this party!"

Nigel laughed as he brushed the paperwork aside, "Oh, forget the paperwork, Dash! It's Christmas, it's the time for generosity! Just stop working and have some fun!" He then brushed Dash away. "Go on. Have some fun and meet some people."

Dash hesitated but he shrugged and walked away as Nigel goes to meet some people.

Meanwhile with the band, Sarah had had have enough and began pounding the drum very loudly, yelling and making noises, getting the others' attention.

"Well, Sarah got the idea." chuckled a rock star in amusement.

Soon the band began to play wildly. The guests liked this and happily danced.

Up on the second floor, Zim watched in amusement as Oogie Boogie danced like a girl.

"You dancing fool! Woo-hoo!" laughed Zim. Oogie laughed at this.

In the band, Skeeter the mummy played the piano merrily with both his hands and his tongue.

"Go for it, Skeeter!" cheered the other musicians happily.

In the crowd, Nigel was showing a girl around. She was a beautiful ten-year-old (thanks to youth tonic) Japanese girl with black hair (with blue rims) tied up into pigtails. She wore a purple skirt over a white shirt. Her name was Haley Long.

"Man, I love these cool parties! In fact, I think we should do them twice a year. What do you think?" Nigel asked Haley excited.

Before the girl could respond, Dash walked by and accidentally bumped into her.

"Hey, watch where..." Dash was cut short as he saw Haley and looked at her astounded. Haley looked back smiling.

"Oh, hello, Dash!" said Nigel noticing him.

Dash looked at Haley and smiled, "Oh, excuse me."

"Haley, I'd liked to introduce you to Dashiel Parr, one of the best financial minds in Toon City. Dash, this is Haley Long, a friend of the Uno family." Nigel said introducing the two.

"Please to meet you." Haley said, smiling.

Dash smiled back then kissed her hand.

"Cool! You two have finally met! This is great." Nigel said smiling.

Dash, the present one, watched this was bit stunned. And for a good reason. Standing before his past self was a girl he hadn't seen in years. A girl whom he hadn't seen for a very good reason. He got a sad look on his face now.

"So, you remember this meeting?" asked Juniper noting the sad look.

"Remember?" asked Dash. He sighed sadly. "Yes, I remember." Tears shredded in his eyes.

Ray-Ray then looked sad as he said "Um, Dash, there's another Christmas Eve we have to show you with Haley that's three years from now".

Dash looked troubled. "No, please don't make me relive that Christmas. That was the worst! Anything but that."

Juniper sighed sadly. "Dash, I am _very_ sorry, but we've no other choice." She and Ray-Ray then snapped their fingers, generating blue sparks.

Within seconds, old Dash, Juniper, Ray-Ray, and the narrating group, after being surrounded with blue light again, found themselves in a snow covered park three years later. At first, Dash heard nothing but the clatter of Juniper and Ray-Ray's chains, but then he turned and looked sad. He saw his young self sitting on a bench with Haley. He knew what they were talking about...and it still haunted him to the present.

"It is going to be another year before our wedding, Dash?" asked Haley, sighing sadly.

"But I don't have a choice, Haley" Young Dash sighed sadly. "We can't marry now. We don't even have enough for a tree house! The investments haven't grown as they should".

Haley groaned. "You say that every year!"

"Well, business continues to be poor."

"You're a partner in your own firm now. That is no excuse."

Young Dash groaned as he and Haley stood up. "Yet, it is barely clearing expenses."

"You said so yourself that the partnership was the goal." Haley pointed out.

"But this isn't about me, this is about you. I love you, Haley".

Haley looked sadly at the one she loved since they first met. "You did once." She sighed. "Dash, seriously, you have got to forget about money. If we are to have a life together, you've got to get rid of this foolish want for it. I love you but not if you insist on this crazy money thing." What Haley said made Dash a bit peeved. She continued, "Now I was wondering...have you made your decision? About our future?"

"I have!" said young Dash a bit calmly at first. At first, Haley thought Dash has decided to forget about the money after all. Unfortunately he took out a familiar piece of paper (to her of course) and shows it to her, "Your payment was an hour late! So I'm foreclosing the mortgage!"

Haley gasped and began to shred tears. She walked away from young Dash who was still upset at her. As she did, she looked back sadly. Unaware that old Dash was watching looking shocked at what he had just done, Haley began to sing.

Haley: **_There was a time when I was sure  
That you and I were truly one  
That our future was forever  
And would never come undone  
And we came so close to being close  
And Though you cared for me  
There's distance in your eyes tonight  
So we're not meant to be _**

_**The love is gone, the love is gone  
The sweetest dream that we have ever known  
The love is gone, the love is gone  
I wish you well, but I must leave you now, alone **_

**_There comes a moment in your life  
Like a window, and you see  
Your future there before you  
And how perfect life can be  
But adventure calls with unknown voices  
Pulling you away  
Be careful or you may regret  
The choice you make someday_**

Young Dash grunted angrily, and then he left Haley alone. Old Dash watched himself leave, and then sighed as he stood next to Haley who was still singing.

**_When love is gone, when love is gone  
The sweetest dream that we have ever known  
When love is gone, when love is gone  
I wish you well, but I must leave you now, alone_**

Tears in his eyes, old Dash began to sing along with the one he once loved.

Haley and Old Dash: **_It was almost love  
It was almost always  
It was like a fairy tale we'd live out, you and I  
And yes, some dreams come true  
And yes, some dreams fall through_**

Haley: **_And yes, the time has come for us to say goodbye  
Yes, some dreams come true  
And yes, some dreams fall through  
Yes, the time has come for us to say goodbye_**

Haley turned and saw that young Dash had since left. She began to cry once more and ran off, out of Dash's life forever.

Nearby, Grim actually began to cry at this display.

"I didn't cry since my father took my _James Bond _action figure away, but I'll cry now!" cried Grim.

As, Haley walked away, Ray-Ray turned to Dash, "Now do you see? You loved your gold more than that poor girl! And you lost her forever!"

Dash began to cry as he thought. 'I was a fool! A pathetic fool! She was the only girl I have ever loved. But thanks to my greed and want for money, I not only foreclose on her mortgage, I have lost her forever. Oh, Haley...What have I done! I am sorry.' He then turned to Juniper and Ray-Ray exclaiming, "That's it! Show me no more of this! C'mon guys, enough is enough! How in the hell do you enjoy torturing me like this?"

Juniper snapped back, "Do you really think we enjoy relieving peoples memories like that?! You cannot blame for us for all the things that you have done, Dash!"

"This is the past, Dash! And you no one, Heck, not even we can change the past!" Ray-Ray added angrily.

"Leave me! Leave me alone and never bother me again!" yelled Dash, " I just can't take anymore of these memories!"

Juniper sighed and nodded. "Very well, Dash. But remember, you made these memories, and you have no else to blame for them...but yourself"

Juniper and Ray-Ray then snapped their fingers and both disappeared in blue sparkling dust, leaving Dash to sit down crying to himself, over the fact that he had lost the girl he wanted to be with...forever.

Later, Dash found himself back in his room as if he had never left. As he looked around, he sighed sadly and tried to get back to sleep.

"_Who am I Kidding? They're right! I've got no one else to blame, but myself!_" Dash thought to himself.

Outside on the ledge, Jack was narrating while his friends were sleeping a bit, "'Dash was left alone and exhausted in his bedchamber, and thus he remained until nearby clock began to strike the hour'."

Sure enough, a clock nearby began making noises, waking the others up.

"Huh?" said Grim as he yawned.

"What time is it?" asked Yumi.

"Two o'clock in the morning." explained Jack.

"Oh, too early for breakfast?" asked Bart.

"Yep".

"Good! Suppertime!" laughed the yellow kid as he got a sandwich out.

Inside the bedchamber, the clock was striking two. Dash stood up and saw this. He began to look around.

"'Dash knew that the second of the ghosts was due to appear. Yet now, as the clock finished striking...'" began Jack.

"Eh. No one. He must be a no-show." Said Dash in conclusion after the ghost had failed to appear.

At least, he thought so until a nearby room begins to glow with green light!

* * *

**Author's note**

**Right, I believe this will be enough for this chapter! Read and Review! Plus, take a guess at who the next ghost will be.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Ghost of Xmas Present P1

**(A/N) Time for chapter six, where we meet the ghost of Christmas Present! Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

**The Ghost of Christmas Present (Part 1)**

As Dash turned to see the green light that was coming from the next room, he gasped as he saw someone peeking in. A rather large figure!

This figure was a giant grey, muscular, six-and-a-half-foot humanoid albatross. He wore a long green robe, orange gloves, huge boots, and goggless. His name was Storm.

"Hey, Pal! Come on in and know me better!" laughed Storm.

Dash, in disbelief, came into the next room. He looked amazed as he saw that the whole room is decorated.

"Wow!" Dash said in amazement.

"Come on in and know me better, friend!" said Storm happily.

"Uh, you already said that." Dash corrected.

"I did?" asked Storm puzzled. He shrugged and said, "I am the Ghost of Christmas Present, but you may call me Storm. This is the night before the dawn before the day of Christmas! Did I tell you that I am the Ghost of Christmas Present?"

"Actually, you did." said Dash, a bit amused by the ghost's absent-mindness.

"Then come in, friend, and know me better!" Storm said, waving Dash in.

Dash laughed as he came in. "My God, you are one absent-minded spirit!"

"No way! I am a pal who is an absent-minded spirit! My mind, she is here and now. The now is Christmas!" Storm said proudly.

"Well, I haven't meet anyone like you before, Storm" Dash smiled.

"You bet! I got 1800 boys and girls as I put who come before me!" Storm smiled.

"1800? Man, I can barely imagine the grocery bills!" laughed Dash.

Storm laughed as he walked over and smiled, "Dashiel, Have you ever seen how things are great at Christmas?"

Dash's face had downcast. "Actually, to tell the truth, not really. I never understood about Christmas."

"Well, Dash, before the day is done, you will understand!"

Storm laughed as he went to the nearest window. However, it was the same one the narrators were at and they were seeing him coming!

"Oh no! Oh no!" yelped Bart alarmed.

Before they could get out of the way, Storm opened the window very fast, knocking the four off the ledge right onto the ground. Jack and Yumi managed to land on the ground safely while Bart and Grim just crashed landed in the snow.

Storm sniffed the fresh air and smiled. "Yep! Just like the smishmashio-uh,uh, like the smiminish, like the roses. Anyway, Dash, let's go out into the world!"

Back on the ground, Jack and Yumi got back up. Grim got up and groaned. Bart got up and scowled.

"I suppose you enjoyed that." snapped Bart.

"Look!" Sora said pointing.

As the narrators looked, Storm snapped his fingers, generating a green spark, and then he and Dash magically appeared on the streets. Storm looked around and smiles.

"Dash, may I introduce you to...Christmas morning!" As Storm laughed. As they sing, Pleakly accidentally knocked Jumba down by accident making him yell angrily. Storm laughed as he began to sing.

Storm: **_It's in the singing of a street corner choir  
It's going home and getting warm by the fire  
It's true wherever you find love  
It feels like Christmas_**

As Storm brang Dash down to the streets, a few street people sang along with Storm.

Storm, Dee Dee, and Wanda: **_A cup of kindness that we share with another  
A sweet reunion with a friend or a brother_**

Dee Dee and Wanda gave a wreath to Dexter and Cosmo making them smile.

Storm, Dexter, & Cosmo: **_In all the places you find love  
It feels like Christmas_**

Storm and Dash walked on as Storm continued to sing.

Storm: **_It is the season of the heart  
A special time of caring  
The ways of love made clear_**

Soon the Peanuts gang appeared as they sang along with Storm.

Storm and the Peanuts gang: **_And it is the season of the spirit  
The message, if we hear it  
Is make it last all year_**

With a smile, Storm hugged the gang saying "Awww."

As a few people passed, a battle droid's head begin to fell to the ground making him yelp.

Inside an alley, the monsters from before looked outside the mouse hole as they sang while Storm looked on smiling.

Mayor (From _The Nightmare before Christmas)_: **_It's in the giving of a gift to another  
A pair of mittens that were made by your mother_**

As Mayor said "mother", Dash looked into the alley as everyone, including Storm, sang.

Storm and the monsters: **_It's all the ways that we show love  
That feel like Christmas_**

Dash gave a little smile. Near a jail cell, Pain, Panic, and Hades sang.

Pain, Panic, and Hades: **_A part of childhood we'll always remember  
It is the summer of the soul in December_**

In the jail, Sora came in and sang along with Pete like they're pals.

Sora & Pete: **_Yes, when you do your best for love  
It feels like Christmas_**

Strom was now standing in the center of the crowd who smiled as he sang.

Storm: **_It is the season of the heart  
A special time of caring  
The ways of love made clear_**

The crowd then began to sing and dance while Dash just watched.

Everyone: **_It is the season of the spirit  
The message, if we hear it  
Is make it last all year_**

The Yoshis danced. Storm now went over to Dash. He began to dance. Dash smiled and danced along as Storm sang.

Storm: **_It's in the singing of a street corner choir  
It's going home and getting warm by the fire  
It's true wherever you find love  
It feels like Christmas_**

Storm put his arm around Dash's shoulder as they walked together.

Storm: **_It's true wherever you find love  
It feels like Christmas  
It feels like Christmas  
It feels like Christmas  
It feels like Christmas_**

The snow fell as the song ended. Dash smiled, happier than he was before.  
"Man, oh man, I didn't know what the hell I was missing!" said Dash anxious. "You got to show me stuff. Show me friends, kin. Heck, show me family for all I care!"

On Dash's wishes, both of them appeared in a building somewhere in Toon City. Dash looked around. He recognized the place and the person who lived there. Sure enough, he saw the person with a girl. This was a thirteen-year-old Tameranian girl. She had red hair with green eyes. she wore purple and silver dress.

Whoa! It's Edd." said Dash surprised as he saw his young nephew. "My dear nephew Edd and his wife Starfire! They are having Christmas with friends!"

The narrators themselves were in the building themselves, going near the buffet.

"All right, food!" said Bart happily as he helps himself.

"This is great." chuckled Grim as he ate as well.

"Okay, everyone." said Edd getting everyone's attention. "We have eaten our plum pudding and sang our carols. What's next?"

"How about a game, Edd?" suggested Starfire with a smile.

"That's right! We've got to have a game at Christmas!" said Edd happily.

"Uh, do they really play games at Christmas?" Dash asked Storm dumbstruck.

"You bet! I love games!" said Storm happily as he watches.

Yumi noticed something as Bart and Grim were trying to eat. "Uh, guys? You do realize that the food is waxed, right?"

Bart realized this and groaned, "Oh yeah. I wonder what's with the texture."

He spat his "food" out thought Grim kept on eating.

"I have an idea! Let's play a game of 'Yes and No'." suggested Robin with a smirk.

"A great game!" agreed Cyborg smiling.

"Cool!" squealed Johnny with a glee.

"I will be it." volunteered Edd.

"Very well! Let Edd be it! He always had good things to think of." said Starfire smiling at her husband.

"In that case, yes. I do have one in mind. Guess." Edd said smirking.

"Is it a vegetable?" guessed Eddy.

"No." Edd chuckled.

"Mineral?" guessed Nazz.

"No."

"Is it an animal?" asked Raven bored.

Edd laughed as he said, "What else?"

"What else indeed?" said Rolf anxiously.

"Is it found on a farm?" guessed Johnny.

"No way!"

"In the city?" guessed Starfire.

"Yes!"

"Does it pull a handsome cab?" guessed Robin.

"Definitely not," Edd said with a smirk.

"Is it a dog?" guessed Cyborg.

"No."

"A cat!" yelled out Dash.

"A cat?" guessed Starfire.

"Hey! I said it first, Mrs. Edd!" snapped Dash at Starfire although he knew she can't hear him.

"Not really." Edd said hearing Starffire and not his uncle unseen in the room.

"Let me try again. Is this an unwanted creature?" suggested Starfire hopefully.

"Of course," Danny said smiling.

"A mouse," Ed yelled out.

"Nope," Edd said.

"A duck." guessed Kevin.

"A cockroach!" yelled Rolf.

"No!" laughed Edd.

"A leech?" guessed Eddy.

"Oh dear. This is too cool." chuckled Edd in amusement.

Starfire smirked. She had definitely got it. She said, "I know. This is an unwanted creature, but not a rat, leech, of cockroach."

"Then what is it?" asked Johnny anxiously.

"Yeah!" asked the others.

"Is this person a relative?" guessed Starfire smirking.

"Maybe," Edd said smirking back.

"Well then, it is none other than your uncle Dash!"

"Yes!" laughed Edd as he hugged his wife. Dash, hearing this, felt stun and disbelief. His own nephew has done this behind his back. Or in this case, right in front of him.

"Yeah!" cheered Eddy.

"That's one is a killer." said Raven, showing a little smile.

Dash felt a lot of hurt as everyone laughed at his misfortune. He now began to think he shouldn't have come.

"Let's go, Dashiel. There is more to see." Storm said, taking Dash's hand.

"No. I can't. I don't want to see more." Dash groaned, not wishing to see any more hurt or bashing towards him.

But Storm would hear none of it. He took Dash and went through the wall to the next location.

**Author's note  
Ouch. Edd really hurt his uncle emotionally, even though he didn't know it. Who will Dash visit next? Find out in the next chapter, coming soon. Until then, read and review away!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Ghost of Xmas Present P2

**Chapter Seven**

**The Ghost of Christmas Present (Part 2)**

Dash looked up to see that he and Storm had arrived in the streets of a poor neighborhood. He looked puzzled. He hadn't been to this part of town before.

"Uh, what in blazes are we doing here?" asked Dash puzzled.

"Well, it's Christmas here too, Dash." chuckled Storm in amusement.

"But I don't know anyone who lives here!"

"Oh, of course you do. This is the home of your overworked, under pay, yet loyal employee, Spongebob Squarepants." explained Storm pointing at the house.

As Dash looked at the house surprised, the narrators themselves, disguised as chimney sweeps, climbed up a ladder next to the Squarepants household.

"'Perhaps it was the spirit's own generous nature and his sympathy for all poor men that led them straight to the home of Dash Parr's faithful clerk'." narrated Jack/Wormtail96 as he climbed up the ladder.

Bart got to the roof and sniffed something coming out of the chimney he could easily fit into. He smiled.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Bart laughed with glee as he ran over. "They are cooking goose down there!"

Bart stuck his head down on the chimney top sniffing happily. That was until Jack pushed him aside.

"Out of the way, Bart!" ordered Jack as he began cleaning out the chimney.

"Hey! Don't sweep the chimney down! You're blocking the smell!" protested Bart angrily.

"Aw, don't be a creep, Bart!" Yumi snapped.

"Yeah, that's Dash's job." agreed Grim nodding.

Down below, Dash looked concerned as he looked from his employee's house back to Storm.

"So uh, this is Spongebob Squarepants' house, right?" asked Dash pointing at the house.

"Who told you that?" asked Storm puzzled.

"You did. Just now."

Storm looked surprise, then he smirked. "Ah, I am usually trustworthy." He chuckled as he and Dash looked into the window.

Dash saw a humanoid squirrel by the stove cooking dinner.

"Hey, who's the Squirrel?" Dash asked, pointing at the squirrel.

"She is Mrs. Squarepants. Or otherwise known as Sandy Cheeks," Storm said nodding.

Dash looks shocked. "The famous Squirrel that was the first mammal to live under water?!"

"Indeed".

Inside, the Squirrel, Sandy Cheeks was indeed cooking. She wore a spaceman suit (minus the helmet). She was indeed Sandy, Spongebob's wife.

Sandy sniffed the dinner and smiled. She turned to see a small plankton slowly turning the spit that was rolling the goose Bart was sniffing nearby.

He was green with one eye (which was yellow with a red pupil and a black eyebrow) and had two antennas.

"Plankton, don't stop turning that spit." Sandy instructed with a Texan accent to the sea bug.

Plankton nodded as he kept turning the spit a little faster. "After that, that is how the roasted goose is properly made".

"Whoa, mother. It smells good." said Plankton smiling.

"It does, doesn't it?" asked Sandy smirking as she looked in a mirror.

Back on the roof, Bart's stomach rumbled as he sniffed the goose from another chimney.

"Man, oh boy, that smells wonderful." Bart sighed happily as he stuck his head down. However, he slipped and fell right into the chimney yelling madly getting the others' attention.

"Oh geez." groaned Jack as he sees what happened.

"Looks like Bart is pretending to be Santa Claus." Grim said sadistically.

"Hey! Get me of here! I'm stuck!" yelled Bart who was stuck in the chimney itself.

"Oi vay" Yumi sighed.

Back inside the house, Bart struggled trying to get free from the chimney. Soon he got free and screamed. Luckily for him he landed on something. Unluckily for him, he didn't know what it was at first.

"Well, I landed on something soft." Bart said with a relief sigh. But then his feet felt something and he looked down. He yelped as he realized he landed on the goose itself! "And hot!" He jumped up and down yelling 'hot' many times like mad.

Sandy looked around. Then thinking no one was watching, she helped herself to some chestnuts. Unfortunately, a girl with long red hair that had a red bow, big pink eyes, arms that were fingerless, and a pink dress that had a black stripe. This was Blossom.

She flew up, exclaiming, "Mom! I thought you said we couldn't eat those chestnuts until dad and Omi get home!"

Sandy yelped and put the chestnuts she was eating anyway. She turned quickly and innocently to Blossom saying, "Now, now. I wasn't eating them! I was checking to see that they aren't burnt. It's how cook do it, dear, and don't shout Buttercup."

"Uh, I'm Blossom." Blossom pointed out frowning.

"I'm Buttercup!" This came from a girl that had big green eyes, black hair, fingerless arms, and who had a green dress with a black strip. This was Buttercup. Both she and Blossom hated it when their mother got them mixed up.

Ami looked back from each girl and said nervously, "Uh, I need that. Right," She turned to Blossom, "Buttercup"?"

Blossom rolled her eyes annoyed. "Blossom!"

Sandy looked back and forth confused. She groaned. "Whatever!" The girls hmmph on this.

"Man, why isn't Spongebob living in a mansion if he is married to Sandy? As I remember, she got a 10 million check for being the first mammal to live under water! He would at least not have any money problems." Dash said with a frown as he looked from outside.

"Yeah, that's true, but Sandy loved Spongebob very much that she gave all that up to be with him. Money isn't everything." explained Storm

Dash was about to say something, but then he heard some singing. Both he and Storm turned and saw two figures approaching. One of them was Spongebob himself and he was carrying a small yellow boy who wore red xiaolin robes. He was also bold. He was currently carrying a crutch as his dad held him. His name was Omi. Storm smiled as both father and son began singing the same song Spongebob was singing before.

Omi: **_'Tis the season to be jolly and joyous_**

Both: **_Fa la la_**

Omi: **_With a burst of pleasure we feel it arrive_**

Both: **_Fa la la_**

Omi: **_It's a season when the saints can employ us_**

Both: **_Fa la la_**

Omi: **_To spread the news about peace_**

Both: **_And to keep love alive_**

The two laughed as they stopped by their own. Dash looked at this, mostly at the young boy as Spongebob put him down.

"Come on, son." Spongebob said with a smile.

"Yeah!' Omi said laughing. Dash noticed that the young boy was walking barely which explains why he was using a crutch to support him. "Let's see if mom finished Christmas dinner yet."

"Indeed!"

The two laughed as Omi opened the door, making sure not to fall.

"Careful, son." said Spongebob with precaution as the two came in. He didn't see Jack, Grim, and Yumi, down from the roof, running in quickly.

Once Spongebob and Omi were inside themselves, Spongebob closed the door and announced, "Merry Christmas, everyone!"

The girls and Plankton saw Spongebob and got excited.

"Daddy!" squealed both Blossom and Buttercup at once as they ran towards Spongebob.

"Pop!" laughed Plankton as he ran towards him as well.

Spongebob got a bit squashed as both his daughters and son Plankton hugged him tightly.

"Heh, heh. Merry Christmas, girls. Merry Christmas, Plankton" Spongebob said chuckling.

"Merry Christmas!" said Plankton.

"Calm down, everyone." chuckled Sandy smiling as she came forward. "Set the table. Go on."

Omi joined his siblings as they did, "Hey know, wait for me." The crutched boy said.

Sandy turned and smiled at her husband who said, "Merry Christmas, Sandy."

"Merry Christmas, Spongebob." said Sandy smiling as she gave her husband a kiss and a hug.

"Sandy..."

Sandy lets go and smiled the same time her husband did.

Nearby, Bart groaned as he felt his feet and tried to cure them with ice as his friends came over.

"Ooh. I fell down the chimney and landed on a flaming hot goose." groaned Bart.

"Awww, you have all the fun." groaned Grim irritably. Bart glared at him annoyed. "What?"

Back inside, Omi laughed as he goes to the table where dinner is now set.

"All right! Plankton! The Christmas dinner! The goose! The goose," Suddenly Omi began to cough badly. The parents noticed and looked concerned.

"Now, now, son. You're getting too excited." Sandy said quickly and sadly. "Go sit in your chair for a moment and rest, okay?"

Omi nodded. As the young lad went to sit in his chair in a corner nearby, Sandy turned to Spongebob and smiled a bit. "So how was he at church?"

Spongebob smiled. "He was as good as gold and better." He continued as Omi sat down. "He told me that he hoped the people saw him in church because it might be pleasant for them to remember upon Christmas Day, who made lame beggars walk and blind man see."

Usually, Dash wouldn't care much about this. But for the first time ever, he felt sad and guilty for the young Omi. "He's a remarkable kid." He felt it for a good reason. It reminded him of him when he was young and defenseless.

As the Squarepants family sat down to eat, Jack narrated as he and his friends watched.

"'And with that, the Squarepants family came to what was surely the happiest single moment in all the livelong year'." said Jack smiling.

"The feast looks so...meager." Dash observed.

"Yet very well appreciated." added Storm nodding.

"Man, I pay Squarepants a small amount."

"Mr. Parr!" begins Spongebob.

"Spongebob!" said Dash excited. Thinking Spongebob had seen him; he stood up and went to the door exclaiming, "Spongebob Squarepants!"

He went through the door like a ghost. But as he came in, he realized that Spongebob didn't see him at all. In fact...

"I think it would be fair to lift a cup to my employer." Spongebob said as he lifts his cup up. "To Mr. Dash Parr, the founder of the feast!"

Sandy, however, just scoffed at that. "Founder of the feast, my foot!"

"Yeah!" agreed the girls with a frown.

"In fact, if he was here, I would show him a thing or two and I hope he chokes on it!" scoffed Sandy some more.

"Choke!" agreed the girls.

"Now, now, Sandy." Spongebob said chuckling nervously. "Remember the children and Christmas Day."

Sandy sighed as she continued, "True, I supposed that on the blessed day of Christmas, one must drink to the health of a, well, Mr. Parr, even though he is odious, stingy..." Blossom and Buttercup grunted in agreement as she continued, "...wicked, cruel and unfeeling..." Blossom and Buttercup grunted some more. "...and badly dressed..."

This caused the girls to gasp.

"And..."

Omi interrupted his mother as he lifted his cup up, quickly before she said something else, "To the founder of the feast. Dash Parr!"  
Sandy sighed in annoyance and reluctantly raised her cup as well. "To Mr. Parr. Let him be merry and happy this day, I have no doubt."

"No doubt." nodded Blossom and Buttercup reluctantly.

Dash looked downcast. Although Spongebob was loyal to him, Sandy and the girls couldn't even stand the kid. Dash Parr now felt bad of the times when he was mean and cruel to Spongebob.

"Cheers!" said Spongebob.

Omi smiled as he said these simple words, "God bless us, every one."

As everyone watched and as those at the table begin to eat, Ommi began to sing.

Omi: **_Life is full of sweet surprises  
Every day's a gift  
The sun comes up and I can feel it  
Lift my spirit  
Fills me up with laughter  
Fills me up with song  
I look into the eyes of love  
And know that I belong_**

Sandy smiled as she hugged her little boy.

**_Bless us all  
Who gather here_**

Sandy & Omi: **_The loving family I hold dear_**

Spongebob came over and joined in.

Spongebob & Omi: **_No place on earth  
Compares with home  
And every path will bring me back from where I roam_**

All: **_Bless us all  
That as we live  
We always comfort and forgive_**

Spongebob & Omi: **_We have so much  
That we can share_**

Omi: **_With those in need we see around us everywhere  
Let us always_**

Spongebob, Sandy & Omi: **_Love each other_**

Omi: **_Lead us to the light  
Let us hear the_**

Spongebob, Sandy & Omi: **_Voice of reason_**

Omi: **_Singing in the night_**

Spongebob: **_Let us run from anger_**

Sandy: **_And catch us when we fall_**

As Omi sang next, the whole family joined in together.

Omi: **_Teach us in our dreams  
And please, yes, please_**

All: **_Bless us one and all_**

Omi's voice began to get weak a bit as he continued singing. This put a shred of tear in one of Dash's eyes as he continued to feel sad for the crippled boy.

Omi: **_Bless us all  
With playful years  
With noisy games and joyful tears_**

All: **_We reach for you  
And we stand tall_**

Spongebob: **_And in our prayers and dreams we ask you bless us all_**

Omi: **_We reach for you  
And we stand tall  
And in our prayers and dreams  
We ask you bless us all_**

After Omi finished the song, he began coughing once more, concerning the family some more.

"We better get eating. Let's have dinner, everyone." Sandy said to the family sadly as they went to sit down.

Dash looked sadly as well. He could tell from the cough that little Omi didn't have much health care, medicine, etc. Add to the fact that Spongebob wouldn't be able to afford a doctor...

"Storm, please tell...will Omi be okay?" Dash pleaded to Storm as he watched on.

"Sorry, Dash." said Storm with a sigh as he stood up. He was getting older as time passed. "What you need to know comes from your future. My real is in the present."

"Please. I've got to know." Dash said looking at Storm sadly.

Storm could see something in Dash's eyes: full of love and concern for young Omi.

"Well, Dashiel, I do see a vacant seat by the chimney corner and a crutch without an owner. If these shadows of the future remained unaltered, then I'm afraid...the little fella...will pass away."

"No." whispered Dash as he looked at miserable at the young smiling crutch holding boy. Omi had no idea of what lied in his future.

"Why the concern, Parr," Storm asked sternly. "If he's going to die, he'd better do it and decrease the surplus population. Aren't those similar to _your_ words?"

"I didn't know! I didn't know." said Dash sadly.

"'And as the Squarepants family vanished into the darkness, Dash Parr kept his eyes upon Tiny Omi until the last'." narrated Jack some more.

Soon both Dash and Storm were in darkness. Storm puts his arm around Dash's shoulder as he said.

"Let's go. My time grows short." Storm sighed.

Dash and Storm arrived at a church that was abandoned. He looked nervously around. Then he began to notice Storm's feathers aged with white instead of grey.

"Um, Storm, are you growing old?" asked Dash in surprise.

"Yes! I am." Storm said nodding.

"Are spirits' lives so short?"

"My time on this planet is very brief." sigh Storm as he sat down on a bench nearby. "I believe it will end on the stroke of midnight."

As he said this, the church bell began to ready. It was being rung by Bart and Grim who were taking turns ringing the bell.

"One!" yelled Bart after groaning and ringing the bell.

Dash gasped in shock, then, as the bell rang the second time, he said to Storm, "Storm, wait! You can't leave me now! I learned so much from you!"

"Three!" strained Grim as he rung the bell the third time.

"'Nothing Dash could do or say could stop the relentless march of those terrible bells'." said Jack grimly to the "audience" as Yumi rang the bell the fourth time.

"Five!" yelled Grim and Bart at once as they rang the bell.

"Still, you can't leave me!" yelped Dash as Storm began to disappear into green sparkling mist.

"Sadly, I must, Dash." sighed Storm.

"But you changed me! You mean so much to me!" protested Dash sadly. He felt Storm was his newest friend who had grown him how great Christmas is.

"And so, I leave you with the last spirit: The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come." said Storm grimly. "He is one scary little dude."

"The future ghost?" yelped Dash in fear. "Do I have to?"

"Go forth, Dashiel, and know him better, my friend!" laughed Storm as the bell rang for the 12th time. And with that, Storm disappeared into sparkling green mist, leaving Dash, with the exception of the narrators still hiding, all alone.  
"Aw man." groaned Dash, not liking what could come next.

**Author's note  
And so ends the ghost of Christmas present. And now the dreaded part ever: the future. What lies in store for Dashiel Parr? And will Omi live? Find out in the next chapter coming soon. Also, please guess who The Ghost of Christmas Future will be. The clue was in one of Storm's lines. Review and no flames.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Ghost of Xmas Future P1

**Author's note  
Get ready, readers. The future part (my favorite part) is now. And believe me; it is going to get quite scary. **

**Dash: Sheesh! You're telling me! **

**Me: No. I was telling my audience. I've had a bit of a struggle deciding on The Ghost of Christmas Future, but I have narrowed it down to a character that I have neglected throughout the story, that is…until now! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eight**

**The Ghost of Christmas Future (Part 1)**

Dash looked around at the church area nervously. He knew that the next and last ghost would appear and it was something he would rather avoid. As he looked around, he was unaware that a red fog was closing in on him. That was until he turned around. He gasped in horror and tried to run away but the red fog soon caught up to him and covered him.

Dash coughed a bit before looking around once more. The whole abandoned church area was covered with red fog. He looked nervous as he walked around, sometimes backwards. Suddenly he heard some Texan chuckling behind him and jumped. He turned and came face to the face with some sort of absurd figure.

It was some sort of figure that was about his size. He was a demon-like red bean that had a sinister smirk with crooked yellow teeth, red/yellow eyes, and long roots for arms. He wore a dark-red hooded grim reaper cloak (which the hood was down)

Dash gulped as he asked, "Uh, am I in the presence of the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come?"

Instead of answering, the demon bean nodded silently, continuing his hollow chuckling.

Dash then said, "Uh, well, spirit, is it okay that I call you Hannibal bean?" The demon bean's eyebrow raised a little, and then he nodded once more, meaning yes. "Okay, Hannibal Bean, listen. I fear you more than any specter I have yet met. Um, no offence".

The narrators were watching on from the abandoned church's doors. They were getting scared by this.

"Okay, that's it! Ghosts of the past, fine! A ghost of the present, okay! But this here ghost of the future is where I draw the line!" yelped Grim, spooked.

"I'm with you, man!" agreed Bart instantly.

"There right Jack. This is getting too scary. I don't want to see what Stitch's got store for Dash over there." shivered Yumi to Jack.

"Well, you're right, you're right." gulped Jack nervously. There were some places even he the narrator wouldn't go! He turned to the "audience" saying, "Sorry folks, you are on your own in this part of the story. Because, c'mon, even the narrators have their limits! We will meet you at the finale!"

"Yeah," yelped Bart as he, Grim, Jack, and Yumi headed back inside, closing the doors and locking them.

**(Author's note: Well, everyone, since Jack and company won't be narrating, you are your own. But I will, in a way, narrate by typing as the story unfolds).**

Dash nodded as he said, "Well, I'm ready to follow you and learn what I can...with a thankful heart, that is!"

Hannibal just stood there, not saying anything throughout the whole conversion. The only noises made were his low hollow sneering. This made the kid even more scared.

"Come on! Can you at least say something to me?" asked Dash scared.

Hannibal just put his arm around Dash and pointed ahead.

"Oh yeah, I guess we better get on going, eh?" chuckle Dash nervously. "Well, lead on, Hannibal."

Dash and Hannibal walked on. Hannibal then snapped his roots/fingers, generating a pitch-red cracking spark, making the two disappear in red fog.

Soon they arrived at a part of Toon City a year later. It was currently raining out. As the scene resets itself, Dash heard some laughing. He saw that it was coming from four mean looking _Star Wars _criminals, and bounty hunters.

"I don't know how it happened and I don't care." remarked Jabba the Hut. "I only know that he's dead!"

"Yeah!" agreed Bib Fortuna.

"When did that happened?" asked Boba Fett.

"Last night." explained Jabba.

"What did he die of anyway?" asked Greedo. "Heart attack or something?"

"Who cares?"

"Yeah! I thought he'd never go." joke Bib. This caused him and the others to laugh cruelly.

"Like Jabba, even I don't know or care why he's gone." remarked Boba. "Though part of me wonders what he did with all that money."

"Yeah! He didn't give it to Charity, that's for sure!" remarked Greedo with a frown.

"Wouldn't we like to know?" said Jabba, shaking his head.

"He didn't give it to me." said Boba. The other adults said 'no' in some sort of agreement.

"Whatever the case it, his funeral has to cheap like his stupid head." said Jabba with a smirk. "I don't know anyone who would have the right mind to go to it".

"Good point. Heck, Lilo and Stitch have to actually dig the bloody git's grave" Boba said.

"I wouldn't mind going." said Greedo. The others looked surprised. Then Greedo smirked as he said, "If lunch is provided!"

Dash watched on in shock as the criminals laughed at Greedo's joke.

"Speaking of which," said Jabba checking his watch. "It's almost that time!"

"Let's go, then!" Boba said as he left with the others.

Dash paused then turned to Hannibal, "I know those four. Biggest criminal jerks to ever roam the planet Tatoinne. But who in blazes are they talking about?"

Instead of answering, Hannibal pointed to a door nearby. Gestured by the spirit, Dash entered. Inside were four animals talking.

The one in front was a male lion that had a black mane and who sat in a chair. The second was a female spotted hyena. The third was a male spotted hyena. And the last one was also a male spotted hyena but crazier looking.

The male lion in front spoke up, "So, back from the house of sadness I see."

The girl hyena laughed, "Ha! It's sad that the runt didn't die years ago, boss. That little skinflint!"

The crazy hyena laughed in agreement.

"So, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed" said the lion with a smirk. "What do you have for Scar, something to remember him by?" He smirks as he tickled Shenzi.

"Knock it off, boss!" said Ed, rolling his eyes.

Banzai took out a pair of collar buttons. "I stole these collar buttons from his dresser!" Scar took them as Banzai continued, "They cost a fortune!"

"Those things?" laughed Shenzi as she took out a pair of bed curtains while Scar examined the buttons. "Check these outs! I got his bed curtains! Very fine damask ever!"

"Aw, you always get the good stuff." whined Banzai.

Scar took the curtains and looked them over. "Hmm. Although very cheap damask, they are still worth a few coins."

"Ha! These are worth more!" said Ed laughing as he took out a bunch of blankets. "I got his blankets! And right where he died too!"

Scar took the blankets. He was amazed as he feels them. "They are still warm, Ed. I don't pay extra for that."

"You better. It's the only warmth he ever had!" laughed Ed evilly.

This caused the others to laugh as well.

"The only warmth he ever had!" giggled Shenzi.

"For once, you said something we all agreed on." said Scar with a smirk.

As the four continued laughing, Dash looked shocked. He left and went back to Hannibal Bean.

"Okay, okay. I get it. The case of this unhappy bloke might be my own." said Dash trembling. "My-my life tends that way now. But come on! Isn't there any tenderness connected with this world? Show me it or that stupid conversion will haunt me forever!"

As if to obey what Dash had requested, Hannibal moved and to Dash's surprise, they were in front of a familiar house.

This made him smile. "All right! It's Spongebob Squarepants' house! The best place for joy and laughter." He laughed as he went closer to the house and turned back towards Hannibal. "Thanks a bunch, HB old pal! You're the best!"

Dash smiled as he waited. But then he noticed something. The streets with strangely empty and there was no commotion. Dash started look worried. Spongebob should be approaching home with Omi right about now.

"I don't like this. It's too quiet. Why is it quiet?" Dash asked in concern.

All Hannibal did was point to the house. Nodding, Dash looked through the window. He saw Sandy near the stove cooking dinner once more. But to his concern, Sandy wasn't her usual self when he last saw her. In fact, she was not only cooking but crying as well.

Blossom looks concerned as she flew over, "Mother? Are you crying again?"

"What?" Sandy said sniffing then she said sadly, "Oh no. Not really. The lamp...it's hurting my eyes again."

"I see." said Buttercup nodding sadly. She and Blossom knew that Sandy was really crying and they did not blame her. Not after what happened to...him.

Dash quickly suspected what happened and gasped, tears in his eyes, "Oh no. Not Tiny Omi. I didn't want that to happen! Not to the poor little kid!"

Sandy cleaned her eyes up then she turned back to the girls, "Okay, okay. No eyes get weak in...in the dim light. I just didn't want your father to see my eyes like this when he gets back home for anything in the world. He's got to be back by now."

At the spit, Plankton was turning as he looked concerned, "Well, he sure seems to be walking a little slower these past two evenings."

Just then the door opened up and a sad Spongebob came in. Unlike last time when Dash was last there, Omi wasn't with him. And everyone knew why.

Spongebob looked up and sighed, "Hello, my dears."

"Daddy." said Blossom with a sigh.

"Oh." Buttercup said sadly as she, Blossom, and Plankton come over and hugged their father.

"Hello, girls. Hello, Plankton." said Spongebob with a sigh.

"Hey, Pop" Plankton responded sadly.

"Everyone," Sandy said, sighing sadly as she came over. "Go set the table." As the children went to do so, Sandy nodded then turned back to Spongebob. "How was the churchyard?"

Spongebob sighed as he continues, "I picked a spot for Omi where he can see...well, it's that spot on the hill where you could see the ducks on the river. Omi..."  
Sandy, knowing what Spongebob was going to say, patted her husband on the back as she said, "He always loved watching the ducks on the river".

Dash walked away from the house in sadness then turned to Hannibal.

"Oh man. Is there a Christmas that brings this awful scene?" groaned Dash as he looks back at the house. "How can they endure it?"

Inside the house, as the family sat down to eat very sadly, Spongebob spoke up, "It's all right, children. Life is made up of meetings and partings. That is the way of it." He continued as they all looked at him. "I'm sure we shall never forger Tiny Omi or the first parting that there was among us."

The family nodded sadly as they hang their heads down while Blossom and Buttercup sniffed sadly.

Behind the table was Omi's chair. Omi wasn't on it but one thing was: a crutch without an owner.

One thing was to say about this sad scene: Storm's grim prediction was really true in this sad future.

**Author's note**

**A sad and tragic chapter, isn't it? **

**Dash: (crying) Oh poor Omi! I'm so sorry, man! **

**Omi: But I am not really dead. This is only a fictional story, remember? **

**Dash: It is still sad, Omi.**

**Wormtail96: There, there. (To audience) Well everyone, the horrid future continues in the next chapter, so until then, read and review. No flames. Not after what we've all been through.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Ghost of Xmas Future P2

**Author's note  
Warning: this chapter is _very_ tear-jerking and _very_ scary. You must see a few certain Christmas Carols to get through this one. **

**The Ghost of Christmas Future (Part 2)**

Dash did not want to believe that Omi was dead, that he was instead just in a hospital or something. But then he and Hannibal disappeared in red fog and arrived at the last place he wanted to go to: the graveyard.

"Do we have to come here?" gulped Dash in concern. Hannibal just nodded without answering as usual. "There's something I got to know. Is that not true?" Again, the spirit did not answer him. This made Dash very very afraid. "Come on; tell me what I want to know! I don't know to, but I gotta! Who was the wretched person whose death brought so much glee and happiness to others?"

The two stopped, Hannibal Bean has once again did not answer. Dash looked and saw that they hade stopped in front of a grave. Although covered with snow, a bit of the writing was seen. The word "Go".  
Dash's heart almost stopped. He had a bad feeling that he knew whose grave this was as he stepped forward to the grave. He looked back concerned.

"One more thing. Are these shadows of things that will be or are they the shadows of thing that may be only?" asked Dash.

Of course, Hannibal still did not answer. Now even more concerned, Dash went to the grave and wiped off the snow. What he saw on the writing, almost made his heart stop completely.

_Omi_

_1997-2006_

_A young boy who had hope_

_May he rest in peace._

"No. It can't be! But...it's true!" exclaimed Dash in horror. He fell to the snow and cried his tears out very loudly. "That boy did not deserve to die! He didn't deserve to die!"

He turned back to the spirit looking more and more afraid. "These things can be changed, right? I mean, a life can be made right, right?"

Dash went back to the ghost waiting for an answer. Once more, Hannibal Bean had yet to talk. Dash in tears clutched the spirit's cloak.

"Please! I didn't want this to happen! Tell me that these events can yet be changed!" cried Dash louder than he ever was before.

Just then he heard some digging from nearby and turned to see some people at work on a grave.

The first was an alien creature wearing a red jumpsuit and who looked like a blue space koala. His name was Stitch.

The second was a Hawaiian girl that wore a red muumuu and had long black hair. Her name was Lilo.

The third was a teenager/alien that was a crossover between a variety of aliens. His name was Kevin 11.

The fourth and final was a red version of Stitch, and who wore black jumpsuit. His name was Leroy.

As soon as they are done digging the grave, Stitch and Kevin 11 laughed at it.

"I have never seen a funeral like his before." remarked Stitch nodding towards the grave they were digging. The gravestone was covered with snow.

"Yeah, a sad one. He doesn't have any mourners or anyone to say farewell to him." agreed Kevin 11.

"Not that he will ever need any again!"

"Hey, what does everyone liked about this guy?" joked Leroy.

"Uh what?" asked Kevin 11 puzzled.

"The End!"

The others looked puzzled. Leroy explained himself, "You know, no one liked him until his death."

Stitch sighed in annoyance. "Come up with new stuff, Leroy"

"I don't know, Stitch! Sure, it was a lame joke but Leroy was on to something! I mean, he never cared about anyone but himself. He was mean to the poor especially! And he was always rude to people who are into charities! Not to mention, his death caused that poor boy death!" Lilo said pointing in Dash's direction but he knew he was pointed at Omi's grave.

"Man, if only that father guy had some extra money, he could of paid for medicine!" Kevin 11 said in somewhat sympathy.

"Well, It was kinda his own fault!" Leroy scolded.

"Leroy!" Stitch, Kevin 11, and Lilo said shocked by his reply.

"Well, in a way, it's true! If he really cared about his son, he would have asked him for a raise or get a job that pays well!" Leroy snapped.

"I don't believe that, Leroy! And still, you'd have to be a fool to expect a miracle from that penny-pinching weasel!" Stitch shrugged.

"Well, we're done! Wanna take a break?" Lilo asked, after checking her watch.

"Sure, let's rest up a bit before we throw him in!" Stitch nodded.

"Yeah! He ain't going anywhere soon!" Kevin 11 agreed.

"Too late!" Leroy laughed.

Once the four were gone, Dash checked closely to the empty grave, as did Hannibal Bean. He gulped as he looked at it.

"Stupid question..." gulped Dash as he pointed at the grave with his gloved hand. "Whose lonely grave is this?"

The spirit waved his hands/roots, making red sparkling dust, and removing the snow. Dash gasped in horror as he saw the words he didn't want to see...

_"RIP, Dashiel R. Parr"_

Just then, Hannibal did something for the first time: he spoke!

"It is yours, Dashiel Parr" boomed Hannibal Bean in a Texan accent with a cruel laugh "The richest fool in the cemetery!"

With a wave of the hand/root, Hannibal levitated Dash up into the air and tossed him into the grave, making him fall. He grabbed onto a branch, before he fell completely in.

As Hannibal laughed madly, Dash heard something below him. He looked down and gasped in horror as he saw a coffin opening up with blue fires in it!

"No! No!" yelled Dash in horror.

"Chains aren't enough for you from this lifetime! As of now, Hades is where your new reward is at!" boomed Hannibal evilly.

"Hannibal, no! Listen, I'm not the kid I once was!" yelled Dash in horror as the branch was about to break. Hannibal did not listen as he laughed some more. "Why would you show me this if I was past all hope?! Please, I will honor Christmas and try to keep it all the year! I will live my life in the past, the present, and the future! I will not shut out the lessons you and the other spirits have taught me! Tell me that I can at least sponge out the writing on this stone! Please, say something!!!"

Hannibal stopped laughing as he said, "I must say, Dashiel, I find your attempts to survive...disturbing."

Soon the branch broke off making Dash scream in horror as he fell towards the coffin.

"I'll change! I'LL CHAAAAAAAANGE!!" screamed Dash as the blue fires in the coffin itself began to consume the screaming boy.

**Author's note**

**Wormtail96: Scary chapter. Don't worry readers. Dashiel won't die. **

**Jack: Yeah, you think that would actually happen, since he fell into blue flames. **

**Grim: Even though it almost did in the Disney version of this story. **

**Wormtail96: Right, next chapter is the last chapter. Read ad Review! But NO flames of any kind!**


	10. Chapter Ten: A Changed Kid

**Author's note  
This is it, readers. The story is about to come to a close, but on a happier note, it has a very happy ending! Enjoy**

**Chapter Ten**

**A Changed Kid**

Dash yelled as he struggled with something wrapped around him.

"Let me out here, Hannibal! Let me out now!" yelled Dash. He then fell out of something. He got out and gasped. He wasn't in Hades at all but in a familiar room.

"I'm home!" said Dash happily as he got up in his old bedroom. He looked at himself. "I'm alive...and I'm home!" He laughed merrily to himself as he looked around his room.

"'Yes, the bedposts were his own, the bed was his own, and the room was his own'." said a familiar figure outside the ledge near Dash's bedchamber.

"Hiya, folks! We're back!" said Grim happily on the ledge waving to the "audience".

As he got up, he saw the curtains that wrapped around him before were still around his bed. He exclaimed. "Bloody hell! My curtains are still here! Those thugs didn't tear

"Told you, we would," Yumi said with a smirk.

"Yeah!" laughed Bart.

Jack AKA Wormtail96 laughed as well as he continued narrating, "'But the thing that made Dash happiest of all was that his life lay before him and it could be changed'."

Inside the room, Dash was happier than he ever was before.

"I will live my life in the past, the present, and the future! Oh, Oogie and Zim..." Dash kneeled down on his knees and prayed. "Oh, Heaven and the Christmas time be praised for this day. I say it on my knees, Oogie & Zim, on my knees!" them down! Heck I'm still here as well! It's a miracle!" He looked at a mirror nearby, and groaned in disgust.

"What can I do now?" asked Dash anxiously. "I'm as light as a feather, happy as an angel, and merry as a schoolboy!"  
Back on the ledge, Bart looked down concerned, remembering what happened the last time they were near the window.

"Is it okay to be up here after what happened?" asked Bart puzzled.

"Ah, calm down, Bart." chuckled Yumi. "Dash's saved now."

"Yeah! What could happen now?" agreed Grim.

Of course, it was one of those 'you had to say it' parts as Dash swung open the window and knocked the narrators off the ledge like before. He looked around and smiled happily.

"Man! What a great morning!" said Dash cheerfully. He then spotted a familiar square-headed boy walking down the streets below. "Hey you, square-headed boy!"

Mac looked up and looked alarmed, and got into a defense stance, "Ahhh! Don't throw another wreath at me!"

Dash laughed as he said, "Aw calm down, little guy. Tell me, what is today?"

"Huh?" asked Mac puzzled.

"What is today, my little friend?"

Sensing no danger, Mac got out of the defense stance and said, "Well, today is Christmas Day."

"Thank the Lord! It's Christmas!" shouted Dash excited. "I didn't miss it after all! The spirits did it all in one night! They can do whatever they like, of course they can, of course they can!"

"Uh, sure. Of course they can." Mac said in confusion. He had no idea what Dash was on about but he decided to play along and hope he didn't get another wreath thrown at him in the progress.

"Hey kid, do you know the poultry shop in the next street?" Dash asked.

"Oh sure. I stopped there lots of times."

Dash chuckled. "An intelligent kid...a remarkable kid." Mac blushed at the comment. Maybe Dash wasn't as bad as he thought of him yesterday after all. Dash continued, "Do you know that prize turkey that is on sale in the window?"

"Oh, the one that is twice as big as me? Sure, it's still there." Mac responded.

"Good, uh...say, what's your name, kid?"

"Mac, sir".

Dash laughed. "A good name for a great kid like yourself. Anyway, I want you to buy that prize turkey."

"Oh, be serious." Mac said, rolling his eyes in disbelief.

"Oh, I am serious! Buy it for me and I'd give you a dollar. Heck to that, I'd give you 10 dollars!" Dash then took out some sort of piggy bank and threw it to Mac who caught it.

Mac looked excited, "Wow!" Then he began to run off.

Jack was narrating from nearby, "'And so, Mac was off like a shot. So eager..." Jack was interrupted as Mac bumped into the group knocking Grim and Bart in the progress.

"Sorry." chuckled Mac sheepishly as he jumped off, and ran off to the poultry shop.

Bart and Grim got up, Jack, Yumi and Grim were laughing.

"Aw, nuts" mumbled Bart in annoyance.

Dash closed the window and smiled as he made plans for Christmas.

"I will bring it to Spongebob Squarepants' house. Man, will they be surprise! It's the twice the size of Tiny Omi" said Dash merrily.

Dash was so full of excitement and energy that he just put his scarf, coat, and trainers on without thinking to change out of his nightclothes, and then he hurried out of the door. He ran back in as he realized something.

"Whoa! I can't go out looking like this!" exclaimed Dash as he looked at himself. He picked up the cane nearby and smiled. "There, much better!"  
He then ran out of his room once more, saying, "Why so I have this anyway?"

Outside as everyone was getting ready for a great Christmas morning, Jack was narrating once more.

"'And a few moments later, dressed in his finest, so to speak, Dash appeared on the streets of the city to wish "Merry Christmas" to all the world'." narrated Jack.

"And look what he's dressed in." Yumi remarked as she and the others looked and saw Dash leaving his home.

Dash passed Kevin 11, and Leroy passing by and said,

"Merry Christmas, guys"

"Merry Christmas." greeted the two, not minding that Dash was in his nightclothes at all. After all, this was Christmas. Why bother with such details?

"Merry Christmas, Lilo and Stitch!" Dash said to Lilo and Stitch passing.

"Merry Christmas, Dash" responded Lilo with a smile. Dash gave Stitch a noogie and moved.

"Um, yeah, what she said" Stitch said, slightly confused and rubbing his head.

Dash passed Houie, Douie, and Louie playing merrily saying, "Merry Christmas" to them.

He then passed to the narrators, hugging them happily saying, "Merry Christmas!"

"Wow, thanks!" laughed Grim as Dash moved on.

"'Everyone was out and about this fine morning and soon, he encountered two familiar faces'." Jack narrated smiling.

And sure enough, those two familiar faces were Raj and Lazlo, the same two Bean Scouts who visited his office yesterday asking for a donation. The two turned and jumped back alarmed as they saw Dash approaching.

"Ahh! Mr. Parr!" yelped Raj in alarm.

"Hey there. Listen, about that charity donation you asked for yesterday..." begun Dash.

"Uh, uh, listen, Mr. Parr." said Lazlo nervously. "We weren't on our way to ask you about it. Honest! If you still don't want to do anything with the donation or us, that is fine!" Raj nodded quickly in agreement.

"On the contrary, I want you both to put me down for..."

Dash whispered the amount in both their ears. Raj and Lazlo gasped at the amount Dash was telling them.

"My word! That much?" asked Raj in disbelief.

"That much! And great many back payments will be included, I guarantee it." Dash said with a smile. "After all, it will be for the poor and homeless."

"That...that is nice of you, Mr. Parr. I don't know what to say. I wish we have something to give you in return." said Raj in amazement.

Lazlo looked up smiling then took his red scarf off. After he did, he presented it to Dash.

"Is that for me?" asked Dash, touch by this.

"Sure is" Lazlo confirmed, smiling back.

Smiling back, Dash removed his old swamp-green scarf and put the new one Lazlo had offered to him around his neck.

Dash smiled. For the first time in years, he felt...warm.

"Thank you. Thank you...50 times! And a Merry Christmas to you both!" said Dash merrily.

"Same here!" Exclaimed Raj and Lazlo, smiling.

"Hey, Mr. Parr," Mac come running up, holding the prize turkey. "I got the prize turkey!"

"Good. Follow me." instructed Dash.

Mac smiled and did so. Raj, Lazlo, the narrators, and a few people followed along merrily as the kid began to sing.

Dash: **_With a thankful heart  
With an endless joy  
With a growing family  
Every girl and boy  
Will be nephew and niece to me_**

Excited, the crowd and narrators sang along.

All: **_Nephew and niece to me_**

Dash: **_Will bring love, hope and peace to me_**

All: **_Love, hope and peace to me_**

Everyone entered a bakery singing to the people inside as they helped gathered the good eats.

Dash: **_Yes, and every night will end and every day will start  
With a grateful prayer and a thankful heart_**

As everyone left, one employee yelled as he fell down with a ladder. Needless to say, those inside followed everyone outside.

Dash: **_With an open smile and with open doors  
I will bid you welcome  
What is mine is yours  
With a glass raised to toast your health_**

All: **_With a glass raised to toast your health_**

Dash: **_And a promise to share the wealth_**

All: **_A promise to share the wealth_**

They continued throughout the city to Dash's workplace as he continued to sing.

Dash: **_I will sail a friendly course  
File a friendly chart  
On a sea of love and a thankful heart_**

All: **_On a sea of love and a thankful heart_**

Inside his workplace, Dash placed down baskets for each of his workers, IM Mario, Luigi, Jet, Ophelia, Kimiko and Lisa with coals that they wanted yesterday. He left notes for them saying "Merry Christmas".

Dash: **_Life is like a journey  
Who knows when it ends?_**

As he said the last part, Dash went to his desk and took out a picture he didn't want to take out until now. It was a picture of Haley. He sighed as he looked at it.

Dash: **_Yes, and if you need to know  
The measure of a man  
You simply count his friends_**

Dash then came out of his office and sang towards Yugi.

Dash: **_Stop and look around you  
The glory that you see_**

He now went through the excited crowd, continuing the song.

Dash: **_Is born again each day  
Don't let it slip away  
How precious life can be_**

With a laugh, everyone continued following Dash throughout the city as he went through his Christmas plans.

First off, he stopped at a familiar place. Edd and Starfire, who were celebrating Christmas, looked up and got up surprised as Dash came in. Smiling happily, he hugged each of them, surprising them some more. With a chuckle, Dash gave each a gift with a smile. He then told them to follow him, and they left with Dash and a few of the crowd following. The two looked puzzled at first, then they smiled especially Edd.  
_'He finally made it to spend Christmas with me. He really did it.' _thought Edd proudly as they continued on.

Dash's next stop was an old folk's home. It was where Mr. Krabbs, Nigel (who was visiting), and Mrs. Uno was living at. They turned and looked surprised as Dash came in, giving out gifts to them as well. As he told them to follow him, which they did, the old people and Nigel looked at their gifts. Nigel had a new pair of sunglasses. Mrs. Uno tried to listen to it with a hearing aid while Mr. Krabbs just shook it.

Later on, just about everyone in town followed Dash happily as he continued to sing.

Dash: **_With a thankful heart that is wide awake  
I do make this promise  
Every breath I take  
Will be used now to sing your praise_**

All: **_Used now to sing your praise_**

Dash stopped near where The Ed, Edd and Eddy gang and the Teen Titans lived singing to them.

Dash: **_And to beg you to share my days_**

He then gave the gang some treats and present, making the kids and teens happy.

All: **_Beg you to share my days_**

He went to the alleyway where the monsters lived. He put an arm around Jack Skellington's shoulder as he sang.

Dash: **_With a loving guarantee  
That even if we part_**

He then gave the monsters some juicy insects, making the whole load of them happy and smiling.

All: **_I will hold you close in a thankful heart_**

Soon they stopped at the place Dash wanted to go to all day as he finished the song.

Dash: **_I will hold you close  
In a thankful heart_**

All: **_In a thankful heart!_**

Dash went near the door then turned motioning everyone to hide.

"Oh yeah! Hide!" said Raj and Lazlo quickly. The others nodded in agreement as they hid as well. Everyone but Mac still holding the prize turkey left. Dash then made a serious ticked off look on his face as he pounded on the door loudly. He smirked a bit. He saw Mac still behind, waving to him to hide.

"Oops. Oh yeah." said Mac quickly as he went to hide as well.

After he left, Dash chuckled. Then he made himself looked ticked off again.

_'Got to make this look convincing'_ thought Dash. _'Just to give him a little a scare'_

He then began to yell, "Spongebob Squarepants!"

The door opened and a nervous and scared Spongebob Squarepants answered.

"Ah. M...Mr. Parr. What a surprise." chuckled Spongebob nervously.

"So there you are." Dash said narrowing his eyes. Inside though, he was chuckling. "I was looking all over for you. You were not at work this morning like we discussed!"

Spongebob looked confused. "But we did discuss it, sir! It's Christmas Day; you gave me and the other workers the day off!"

"What? Me? Dash Parr? Give someone the day off? Would I ever do that?" said Dash in a fake ticked off voice.

Sandy was behind the door glaring angrily as her husband said nervously, "No. I mean yes! At least...I think you did."

"Spongebob Squarepants. I had have enough of this, ya sponge for brains!" remarked Dash in pretend anger.

By now, Sandy looked angry. She wasn't going to look on while her husband got berated like this!

"And I have enough of you, ya little half-pint!" yelled Sandy as she ran out and confronted her husband's employer.

"Sandy, Sandy, please!" yelped Spongebob alarmed, fearing his wife was going to get him fired. He turned to Dash quickly, "Mr. Parr..."

"And therefore, Spongebob Squarepants..." Dash Parr became to say. He then began to think, 'Almost there'.

"And therefore, I want you away from our house right now!" yelled Sandy very loudly. "Before I take out the Trash! Texan Style!"

'Now,' Dash then shouted out loud, "And therefore, I'm about to raise your salary!"

"And I'm going to raise you right off the pavement and out...'" Sandy stopped and looked confused as she realized what Dash just said, "What?"

"Come again?" asked Spongebob shocked at what he just heard.

Dash smiled. "You heard right. I'm going to raise your salary and help pay your mortgage for this house. In fact...since you have been a good loyal and a good friend to me all these years, I think it's time to transfer you from clerk...to become my partner. What do you say?"

Spongebob and Sandy looked stunned. The kid that was a jerk and was never known for his kindness in years was being kind right now! Any anger Sandy has felt towards Wally is gone.

"Sure! It's an honor sir. Would you like to come in?" asked Spongebob happily as he move aside to let his employer in.

"You are always welcome in my home, sir." said Sandy smiling.

"Thank you." said Dash smiling as he came in. "Oh, and one more thing. How would you and your family like to join us for a little turkey dinner this fine Christmas day?" The rest of the family came over, surprised as their parents, as Dash continued with a smile, "Merry Christmas."

Dash moved aside and suddenly Mac with the turkey and everyone else behind him came in.

"Merry Christmas!" cheered Lazlo and Raj.

"Merry Christmas!" laughed Mac cheerily as he showed the prize turkey.

The whole family looked surprised and happy as they greeted their unexpected guests.

"Wow!" said Spongebob happily.

"This is wonderful!" said Sandy with glee.

Dash smiled happily. He had never felt this good on Christmas in years. He wondered how else it could be perfect.

"Excuse me sir? Is a Mr. Dash Parr here?" asked a voice behind him.

"Sure. You are looking at..."

As Dash turned around he gasped as he saw who just spoke. Someone he had known and hadn't seen since he looked at his past oh so while ago, but in reality whom he hasn't seen in years.

It was Haley. She was still as young and still as beautiful since that day.

"Haley? Is that you?" gasped Dash in happiness and surprise. "But how did...I don't...where..."

Haley giggled as she said, "Let's just a teenage girl, a boy, an albatross, and a demon bean told me that someone I once knew has changed. And that someone may be here right now."

Dash looked dumbstruck. He then looked past Haley and saw four figures nearby waving at him smiling: an Asian girl, an Asian boy, a humanoid albatross, and a red demon bean perched on the albatrosses' shoulder. It was Juniper, Ray-Ray, Storm, and Hannibal Bean!

Despite that, though, he smiled warmly towards Haley, "Haley...I have missed you. My goodness, you've stayed so beautiful. And I should know, after all, that's what youth tonic does..."

Haley giggled, "You always did usually run out of things to say, Dash. These four told me you've changed…for the better".

Dash sighed as he said, "Haley...I'm sorry. I let my greed and want of money get between us. All that time years ago...I wanted to be with you. I'm sorry. I will never let greed come between us again."

Haley smiled back, "I've loved you, Dash. I always did and never stopped loving you even if you did became a jerk back then. Now then, how about a special re-materialization lotion? It cured injuries. You see, the teenager and boy told me about your hand and how it got burnt to the bone, so from the looks of it, you need it".

Dash looked nervous, "You sure you want me to take the glove off? I don't think it's a good idea. When they told you it got burn to the bone, it _really_..."

"Oh come on. How bad could it be?"

Haley removed the glove, showing the slimy skeleton on his hand. Everyone stopped and gasped, some with horror. Dash looked sad, fearing he will be shown looks of disgust once more. Even worse, from Haley!

Haley, however, just smiled as she said, "Aww, it ain't that bad. One rub and it's good as new."

Dash looked surprised then everyone smiled and cheered, not showing looks of disgust at all. Dash smiled. And he never put that spandex glove on again.

Outside, the narrators laughed.

"What a great ending. He got back with Haley." Yumi smirked.

"Are we allowed to do that?" asked Grim puzzled.

"Aw, it's a fan-fiction. Let Dash be with Haley." said Bart smiling.

Jack chuckled then spoke to the "audience" once more, "'And Dash was better than his word. He did it all and infinitely more."

"And Tiny Omi?" asked Grim feeling worried and concerned.

"And Omi..." Jack then smirked. "Who did not die..."

"Wow! That's a relief!" said Yumi.

"Phew!" sighed Grim, happy that Omi will not die after all. Bart nodded in agreement.

"'To Omi, Dash became a second father. He became as good a friend, as good a master, and as good a man as the good old city ever had'." Jack said narrating.

Back inside, everyone including Dash, who's hand was now normal again thanks to the lotion, got ready to have a feast as Jack continued narrating.

"'And it was always said of him that he knew how to keep Christmas well if any man alive possessed the knowledge'." Haley helped Omi onto Dash's lap, making Dash smile warmly. "'May that truly be said of us, and all of us! And so, as Omi observed...'"

"God bless us." said Omi with a smile.

Dash kissed Haley happily then he said, "God bless us, everyone!"

Soon everyone in the whole room began to sing, including the Peanuts gag, Edd, Spongebob, Raj and Lazlo, Lilo and Stitch, the employees and people Dash knew in the past, present, and future.

All: **_The love we found  
The love we found  
We carry with us  
So we're never quite alone  
The love we found  
The love we found  
The sweetest dream  
That we have ever known_**

"See ya later!' laughed Grim as he waved to the audience.

"Bye!" cheered Jack along with Yumi.

"Merry Christmas!" laughed Bart, who waved goodbye as well.

All: **_The love we found  
The love we found  
We carry with us_**

Dash also saw that Juniper, Ray-Ray, Storm, and Hannibal had disappeared. He saw them all on the second railings of the house in their ghost attire. Along with them were the ghosts of Oogie Boogie and Zim, who were laughing merrily with June, Ray-Ray, Storm, and Hannibal. Dash smiled at this.

"Bye, everyone!" The ghosts laughed to the audience, "Merry Christmas!"

All: **_So we're never quite alone_**

"Wow! Good story, Mr. Wormtail96!" said Grim happily to Jack.

"Thanks. If you like this, you should check out the other parodies." chuckled Jack happily.

"Um, excuse me" a stern voice addressed. Jack and Grim turned around to see the _real_ Wormtail96 standing there. "Jack, have you been narrating _my_ story in _my_ name?"

"Well, look at the time! Gotta go!" Jack yelped, running away along with Grim.

"Get back here, and take your Season's Beatings! Ya Jerk-wads!" Wormtail96 roared, running after them. That was not before saying to the audience, "Merry Christmas!"

Meanwhile, Juniper, Ray-Ray, Storm, and Hannibal Bean looked at each other, smiling. They then all at the same time clicked their fingers, generating blue, green, and red sparks, thus ending the story!

**The End**

**Author's note  
Stitch: That was a grand story, Wormtail96. **

**Jack: (puzzled) Who? Me or the real guy. **

**Wormtail96: Me! And I'm still gonna give you Seasons' beatings, Jack! Although, I'm still glad you lot liked it. **

**Dash: Liked it? Dude, I loved it! Not only because I was the main character, but because I get to be with Haley again! Like I said before, she is one beautiful and special girl! **

**Haley: (Blushing) Oh Dash! **

**Wormtail96: (to the audience) I hope you readers out there like it too! Remember, I have put all my heart and a lot of patience into making this story. I would also like to thank my reviewers for reviewing. **

**Well then, mission accomplished! I got my Christmas Carol parody started and finished before Christmas day actually occurred! **

**Now for a while, I am of course going to take a break from my stories to enjoy the Christmas holidays. And, just to let you know, I'm thinking on writing a future fic with Stitch having a new greatest rival! What do you think?**

**So all in all, I and the cartoon characters bid you all a Merry Christmas…**

**All: And a Happy New Year!**


End file.
